Amando a un desconocido
by Dark Claymond Gilgamesh
Summary: capitulo 7 b el baile de las mascaras: un momento romantico para shadow, para el estas cosas son casi nuevas... Proximamente capitulo 8A
1. Chapter 1

Bueno aquí esta un fic de Sonic pero con cierto aire policiaco (bueno Sonic no es uno policia que digamos) bueno solo léanlo ya que me gusta esto de los detectives y los asesinos, las muertes mas extrañas, el como los buenos tratan de atrapar a los malos y todas esas cosas y lo pense mezclar con Sonic para ver que resulta XP. Dejo en claro que este es un prototipo de fic así que no se si lo siga... uu

Bueno si no les gusta este fic , por fa les pido que no me dejen reviews amenazantes con el mensaje que me quieren matar ¿ok? XDDDD

Antes de comenzar todos los personajes pertenecen a Sega y a Sonic team. n.n (algunos los invente yo.)

"Amando a un desconocido" 

La noche ya habia caido en station square, era normal para todos los habitantes de la ciudad, pero menos para uno, Zod Atem, el presidente de las compañias Atem, reconocida por crear computadoras super poderosas y las mas vendidas en el mundo por su eficacia. El exitoso empresario yacia sin vida lleno de sangre en su balcon de mármol crema, ya que siempre estaba todas las noches ahí mirando la ciudad, mejor dicho las luces de las ciudad, pero estas ahora mostraban una debil luz, como despidiéndose de su amigo, su amigo erizo verde...

**Intro: El principio mortal**

No muy lejos del lugar del homicidio, se desarrollaba una persecución de manera sorprendente en medio del jardín de Zod, ya que era muy grande llena de arboles exoticos, siendo un problema para el asesino que se habia acostumbrado a los de la zona, por que los ocupaba para despistar a los policias tontos que siempre lo tratan de atrapar, esta vez no pudo y su unica opcion era correr.

Alto ahí, policía-

Unas luces se movían entre los arboles, tratando de apuntar al homicida, pero en un momento se vio algo de el, tenia una gabardina negra muy larga, llegaba hasta los tobillos y que traia un sombrero, negro tambien, impidiendo ver su cara, pero este se tapo con su "capa" y siguió corriendo, pero algo paso, de la nada se estrello con un arbol que no vio y se cae al suelo que era suave y fértil, el se paro y vio que su sombrero que estaba cerca, se acerco para tomarlo, se agacho y las luces habian llegado, justa a tiempo mientras se cubria su rostro.

Por fin atrapamos al "Asesino Misterioso"- dijo el jefe mientras rapidamente un oficial se acerca a el asesino para esposarlo- listo ahora no escaparas, asesino misterioso- el oficial cerro las esposas dejando indefenso al bandido

¿Tu crees que con eso me detendras, policia estupido?-

pues claro, ya estas esposado- rio el policia que lo esposó

mira tu, gato estupido liberame o ya veras las concecuencias-gritó el asesino misterioso mirando al jefe

¿tu crees que soy idiota para liberarte?- contesto el jefe del escuadron

el jefe era un gato azul grande y gordo, era viejo, en su cara habia una cicatriz por salvar a un ciudadano en manos de un delincuente, en su boca tenia un puro encendido, pero lo sacaba a cada rato para liberar el aire toxico, en su cintura estaba el estuche de la pistola una magnun 41, el comunicador al lado de la pistola y algunas esposas amarradas al cinturón, pero su placa la tenia en su pecho, justo donde esta el corazon. Truct, asi se llamaba, saco el comunicador y empezo a comunicarse con la central

aquí sargento truct, hemos capturado al asesino misterioso, cambio- miro que el estaba sentado apoyado en una arbol sin hacer ruido esperando que terminara la conversacion- necesito que manden refuerzos, cambio

aquí central, los refuerzos van en camino, esperen ordenes del comandante, cambio-

bien esperaremos, cambio y fuera- cerro la comunicación hacia la central de policias W.P

el asesino se habia parado, los tres policias que acompañaban a truct eran erizos y estos al ver como se dirigia al jefe apuntaron, ellos miraron su cara cubierta de sombras y vieron entre ellas los ojos de un demonio, los erizos empezaron a temblar por el miedo que les daba, el asesino al verlos se rio, truct pregunto por que se reia, el asesino respondió que los policias eran cada vez mas cobardes, entonces el jefe saco su magnun 41...

ya veremos quien es el cobarde- y apunto

el esposado de pronto se solto de las cadenas con una fuerza sobrenatural, dejando a los policias como tontos, el jefe no podria controlar su miedo al ver que venia directamente contra el, el asesino misterioso ataco muy rapidamente al pecho enterrandole un cuchillo en forma de hoz, sorprendiendo al oficial y al mismo tiempo se salio la placa del sargento dando a parar en un monton de fertilizante. El retiro el arma y vio el cuerpo de truct estaba cubierto de sangre, mientras que el miro que tenia el cuchillo manchado y su guante blanco se tiñio tambien de color rojo proveniente del arma, el examino el cuchillo y bebio la sangre . Los policias por miedo dispararon al verlo que venia hacia ellos y dispuesto a atacar, pero fallaron y asi de la nada todos cayeron. El misterioso estaba de espaldas mirando los cortes que hizo a los unifomados, el primero uno en la cara, el segundo en el cuello y el tercero en la espalda. El asesino misterioso saco un reloj de bolsillo muy antiguo, de esos que tenian los ingleses y consulto la hora, diciendole que son las 2:30 Am

bueno es hora de irme- y se fue a gran velocidad

al final del jardín, mas exacto, en la entrada de la casa, alguien esperaba al famoso asesino en un gran camion blindado

son las 2:30 y tu sabes como son las reglas -dijo el conductor- no puedo esperar mas a tu amigo

si ya lo se, pero 2 minutos mas por fa- dijo el otro que esperaba aquel sujeto

no puedo- y encendio el motor-cierra la puerta, ¡¡ahora!-

esta bien-

y justo cuando el se disponia a cerrar el asesino misterioso sale saltando de la gran pared que cubria la casa afirmándose su sombrero.

¡¡Es el!-el camion quedo inmóvil pero en marcha aun-sube rapido- y con una mano le dio un aventon para que subiera

¿por que llegas tarde?- enojando el conductor por la irresponsabilidad del misterioso

por que me entretuve con los policias, ademas estoy a la hora- y mostro su sonrisa malévola en las sombras de su rostro

el conductor miro el reloj de pulsera y aun eran las 2:30 Am empezando a enojarse ya que siempre lo deja como tonto

ya, nos vamos- grito enojado y piso el acelerador, haciendo que el camion saliera de su inercia

nunca cambiaras, ¿no es cierto?- mirándolo el otro

¿tu que crees, es mi segunda diversión ademas de leer-

ya lo se-

en el jardín habia llegado los refuerzos pero el comandante vio el cuerpo sin vida de el sargento, el cuerpo de un gran policia que dio su vida para cumplir la ley, los demas policias vieron el lugar si habian pistas, pero el comandante vio como algo brillaba en el suelo fértil, era la placa de truct

esto no se quedara asi, truct te juro que voy a atrapar al asesino misterioso-

y se muestra como una gota de lluvia cae en el trozo de metal con este mensaje: "nunca dejare que los malos venzan, Truct"

continuara...

bien aquí les dejo unas preguntas para que traten de sacar conclusiones, para ver si son buenos detectives,¿quién sera el asesino misterioso? ¿y el tipo que lo ayudo, quien es? ¿qué significara policia W.P? dejen un review con la respuestas de la preguntas

bueno aquí termina el intro del fic por fa dejen reviews para ver su opinión sobre el fic, tambien acepto sugerencias y dudas

se despide de uds

Ka No Ryu Sw T H y Sc T H.


	2. Conociendo el Entorno

Hola ya esta aquí el inicio de la historia y tal como lo pense, solo hay un review al parecer los reviews se convirtieron en mensajes para matarme, maldición, ¿por que yo? XDDDD

Esta bien no importa, total Sonic me protegera jajajajaja ahora respondere a los reviews

Raven: si es el, era como obvio ¿no, pero me gustaria decirte que no sera tal cual como todos lo conocen y ahí se pondra muy bueno, solo espera el cap y lo veras

Disclaimer: debo decir que todos los personajes de Sonic pertenecen a Sega y a Sonic team, pero uno que otro personaje es de mi imaginación

Bueno sin mas preámbulos aquí esta el cap uno de "Amando a un Desconocido"

Acotación: este fic es un versión distinta como son los personajes en la realidad, asi que no se sorprendan por las cosas raras que pasen y que no concuerden con el mundo de Sonic tal cual como todos conocemos, otra cosa antes que empieze, en cap anterior puse "asesino misterioso", pero es "misterioso asesino" lo siento por el cambio, pero ahora vean el fic aun poco extraño a la realidad...

En el capitulo anterior...

en el jardín habia llegado los refuerzos pero el comandante vio el cuerpo sin vida de el sargento, el cuerpo de un gran policia que dio su vida para cumplir la ley, los demas policias vieron el lugar si habian pistas, pero el comandante vio como algo brillaba en el suelo fértil, era la placa de truct

esto no se quedara asi, truct te juro que voy a atrapar al asesino misterioso-

y se muestra como una gota de lluvia cae en el trozo de metal con este mensaje: "nunca dejare que los malos venzan, Truct"

continuara...

maldición, ¿por que no pude llegar a tiempo, demonios- grito

los aprendices de policia no encontraron pistas alguna, siguieron pero nada, el comandante mando la orden de retirada, los cuerpos fueron llevados al hospital para la autopsia, indicándole al comandante y al capitan esperar en el cuartel de la policia W.P, el capitan era una poco mas alto que el comandante y de igual musculatura, el capitan era un tipo que solo se vie un color café claro con algo extraño atrás, era muy listo y por eso ascendio muy rapido a ese rango, estaba ordenando el lugar mientras el comandante daba vueltas como loco, otra vez se le escapo el asesino siempre lo superaba tanto en su inteligencia y velocidad, siempre el estaba detrás en todo.

**Capitulo 1: Conociendo el Entorno**

Ese maldito "asesino misterioso", siempre se me escapa- sacaba humos de la cabeza

Calmate, es "misterioso asesino", ya veremos que algun dia lo atraparemos, ¿por que no mejor te sientas a ver la televisión y te relajas?-

¡¡Pero es "asesino misterioso"!-

No le parecio una mala idea , pero se sento como un toro enfurecido y prendio el televisor, colocándolo en las noticias y como se referian al caso de homicidio de zod atem...

"estamos en el lugar de los hechos donde hace algunos minutos se encontro el cuerpo de zod amadeus atem, le presidente de la compañía atem, ademas fueron hallados de tres policias y del sargento truct fumat, tenemos el reporte del comandante de la policia W.P pasemos a la declaración que hizo hace unos minutos atras"- reporteo una periodista de alta popularidad

se vio a el mismo como se hacia paso entre los reporteros mientras estos le preguntaban quien era el supuesto asesino del crimen

"digamos comandante Knuckles, tiene algún sospechoso de este asesinato tan macabro"- dijo un reportero de la televisora Thunder

"solo podemos decir que pude ser que "el asesino misterioso" este en la muerte del presidente de la compañía no sabemos los motivos pero estamos investigando, no podemos dar mas aclaraciones, con permiso"- se subio al auto

"¿pero que paso con la familia?"

"la familia esta bien, por suerte, ellos tendran la protección de nuestros mejores policias"- se ve que se aleja del lugar y los reporteros se retiran

"bueno, aquí tal parece que el "misterioso asesino" fue el causante de estas muertes, aun no se sabe el paradero de el y si hay mas muertos, esa es la información desde el jardín de la familia atem, nosotros nos quedaremos para los datos oficiales y las reacciones de la familia, adelante estudios"- y apago la tele

jajajajajaja, supongo que ese comandante la esta pasando muy bien- se escucho un voz reir

bueno por lo menos lo hicimos bien-

tenemos que esperar que el jefe nos llame- dijo el asesino

sera tan aburrido ¿que haras tu Shadow?- le dijo su amigo

no se tal vez termine el libro que comenze, hace tiempo que no puedo leere tranquilo por ¡¡¡TUS FIESTAS EN EL DEPARTAMENTO!- se para al gritarle

este uu U... ya si ok ) perdona, voy de pasear ¿quieres ir conmigo?-

no tengo ganas de salir, quiero estar solo ¿entiendes Sonic?- vuelve a sentarse

ok, nos vemos- y se fue como un flash azul

Shadow estaba sentado en un sillon de cuero negro para uno, junto a una lampara de pie, agarro el libro"el placer de los dioses" y entendia todo lo que el libro decia, leia atento cada palabra, cada frase, le gustaba leer y mucho cada vez que tenia tiempo, ademas de soportar a Sonic y sus salidas a la cuidad, leia un buen rato, era de gustos variados pero los que mas le gustaban eran los de misterios y los policiacos. Shadow tenia un estante grande con muchos libros en el living el mueble era del roble mas fuerte, penso que debia conseguir mas ya que casi todos los leyo y comprar un nuevo estante. Estaba leyendo tranquilo en ese momento, nunca pensaba en las personas que mataba, nunca lo penso y jamas lo haria, asi era el: "el trabajo es el trabajo" decia.

Se pregunto por que era asi con Sonic, el siempre sabia todo de el: cuando estaba triste, cuando queria estar solo, cuando lo necesitaba, etc... en resumen el tiempo que llevan viviendo juntos, Sonic conocio a Shadow como la palma de su mano y Shadow tambien de Sonic, sabia que si Sonic ve una chica que la consideraba linda la trataba de conquistar, ya que su atractivo relucia como el sol, cosa que nunca comprendió, tambien de la mania de comer hot-dog con chile, pero de a poco se ha ido acostumbrando a sus "costumbres", pero algo que tenian en comun los dos corrian a gran velocidad, de competir contra el otro para ver quien era el mejor y los sarcasmos dirigido a su "amigo" pero eran siempre bromas de amigos, Sonic fue el primer amigo que tuvo Shadow y que aun conserva, se siente comodo a su lado, para Sonic Shadow era su hermano pero el lo penso muy bien y no sabia si sentir felicidad o miedo por lo ocurrido hace años, pero tomo el libro de nuevo y siguió...

Al otro lado de la cuidad de station square estaba reunida la familia Atem estaban los hermanos de zod, ellos eran como 10 y tenian su cargo importante en la empresa familiar, la hija de zod se acerco a su madre a derramar lagrimas en su largo vestido, penso que "el misterioso asesino" era un descerebrado, los demas hermanos estaban en el living discutiendo el cambio de dirección del al empresa y decidieron que el 2do hijo mayor de Netni Atem, Rest Atem tomara el poder de la empresa, era un erizo de color gris de edad 46 años, era el mas simpatico de los hermanos, se preocupaba de la empresa de Mobius, tenia un hijo llamado Spir Atem Valt, era el segundo heredero de las empresas Atem, pero venia antes de el, la hija de Zod Atem y Ema Tork, Maria Atem Tork de unos 17 años, era rubia como su madre y tenia la mirada azul de su padre, su pelo era muy largo llegaba hasta cubrirle la espalda por completo, llevaba un vestido escotado color rojo y algo negro siempre le gusto esa combinación y unas zapatillas de color esmeralda con rojo tenian unos broches de color azul y unas letras amarillas que decian " M R".

Sonic en ese momento estaba corriendo y vio en la otra vereda que una linda chica estaba comprando pero que no podia ella sola con tantos paquetes como una torre, entonces cruzo la calle, vio que era de unos 2 mts y la ayuda con casi todos pos paquetes, la chica sonrio al verlo, era una eriza rosa con un falda morada que llegaba mas arriba de la rodilla, un peto naranja con una rosita y un poleron azul con cierre y unas zapatillas rojas con una franjas de color amarillo, venia de una compra nocturna del mall de station square ella le pregunto por que la ayudaba...

Por que debo de ayudar a chicas lindas como tu- respondio este

Gracias pero aun no me dices tu nombre- se sonroja la chica

Me llamo Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog ¿y tu linda?-

Me llamo Amy Rose, tu nombre es muy lindo-

De nada- se sonrojo pero algo paso dentro de el que jamas lo habia sentido

Bueno Amy ¿y que te gusta hacer?-

Y asi se fueron conociendo mientras caminaban por todo el centro, en muy poco tiempo fueron amigos Sonic tanto como Amy no querian que esto terminara hasta conocerse mejor, pero Sonic tenia que volver al departamento para recibir la llamada de su jefe, asi que le dijo que tenia que irse, miro el reloj y marcaban las 3: 30 Am...

Debo irme, tengo algunos asuntos que resolver con mi amigo Shadow- las cajas las deja casi en la puerta de su casa

Dame tu numero para llamarte algun dia- mientras sacaba un papel y lapiz de su cartera

Anota 8576426, pero ya sabes que no puede estar en casa y que Shadow conteste-

Ya listo nos vemos Sonic- y le da un beso de despedida en la mejilla

Adios Amy- se vio como le flash corria muy rapido asombrando a la chica erizo rosa

Entonces era cierto lo que me dijo- y se dispuso a abrir la puerta y entrar

Shadow se levanto y se fue a la cocina para tomar una taza de café y un pedazo de biscocho de chocolate, se lo compro su "hermano" por que sabia que le gustaba y se lo dio como un regalo, en fic timo un plato y se sirvio, mientras esperaba que la cafetera terminara con ese brebaje, dejo el libro de lado y volvio a ver la tele donde decian que fue una muerte instantánea de Zod Atem ya que la sorpresa y el cuchillazo lo dejo en estado de shock interno, tomaba un zorbo de café cuando vio que la familia declaraba , pensando quien seria la proxima victima para asesinar, pero llego Sonic muy feliz, entro como "saltando" de felicidad, el negro lo miro extrañado, dándole a Shadow para comenzar este "juego" que tenian siempre

Ah, no me digas, ¿conociste a una chica linda?- sarcasticamente

Pues como obvio- no le tomo importancia la intención de Shadow

¿Y donde esta esa victima de tus encantos?- dejo el libro en el estante

la deje en su casa-

¿y no la trajiste a tu cama, como a las otras?-

que piensas Shadow, ¿que soy una mujeriego?-

no se tu pero yo dije mi opinión si te llega no es mi problema- se dio vuelta, recogio el palto y la taza y fue a dejar la loza en la fregadero

mira por lo menos salgo y trato de conocer gente nueva, no como tu que te pasas aquí en la casa leyendo libros como un viejo amargado-

"el misterioso asesino" se acerco desde la cocina lentamente hacia el, Shadow entonces lo vio a los ojos, traia un camisa negra manga larga, unos pantalones negros de cottele y usaba unas zapatillas llamadas airs shoes su gabardina estaba colgada en el perchero junto con su sombrero, en cambio Sonic venia con una polera gris con diseño de skater, encima de esto estaba una chaqueta de cuero café, seguido por unos jeans azules oscuros con algunos bolsillos extras y las mismas zapatillas rojas con una gran franja blanca en el medio, estaban frente a frente sin dejar de mirarse pero algo interrumpio en el departamento

ring ring ring- el telefono inalambrico sonaba

¿alo?- tomo Sonic el auricular

chicos quiero que vengan para hablar de su paga

ya jefe estaremos alla tan rapido sea posible- colgo

¿el jefe no?- pregunto Shadow

si, dijo que debia hablar con nosotros de la paga

como esta hora debia llamar- miro el reloj estilo clasico dejando en claro que eran las 4 Am

bueno vamonos rapido Shadow-

espera sr enamorado-tomo su gabardina y se la puso al igual que su sombrero

¿cuanto crees que nos paguen ahora sr amargado?- se reia al abrir la puerta

no lo se- salieron y cerro la puerta

Shadow y Sonic bajaron muy rapido el edificio y llegaron al primer piso en solo 5 seg, ya que no esperaban el asensor como la gente comun, ellos bajan por las escaleras siendo estas las menos ocupadas. Estando fuera Sonic hizo una gesto como para una competencia hacia la base de la organización "blood moon", el erizo negro acepto el reto y se pusieron en posición de carrera, el semáforo de la esquina cambio de luz roja a verde con un ruido que ellos siempre lo oian poniéndolo como ejemplo el disparo de partida y les dio el inicio para que partieran...

Continuara...

Aquí termina el cap espero que les guste, pero antes de terminar les dare una pregunta pero les dare pistas ya que habia gente que no puedo con las primeras

1° ¿quien sera el capitan de la policia? Pista: su descripción esta en el principio del cap, pero esta algo modificada por mi, digamos que lo extraño de atrás del cuerpo lo hace alguien especial

2° ¿qué significara la frase de Shadow: "¿y no la trajiste a tu cama, como a las otras?"? le dejamos la respuesta a su imaginación, yo no me hago cargo de sus conclusiones XDDDDDDD

y las respuestas del cap anterior eran

1° el misterioso asesino era sahdow

2° era Sonic aun que no lo crean n.n!

3° era world protection protección del mundo se que es estupido pero era lo que se me ocurrio xD

bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap, por fa dejen reviews las preguntas son opcionales si no quieren responder lo no hagan y nos vemos en otrp cap de "Amando a un Desconocido"

se despide Ka no Ryu

"Sonic heroes... Sonic heroes"


	3. El ambiente esta cambiando, queda poco

Nuevo capitulo, nuevos acontecimientos sucederan a nuestros amigos Shadow y Sonic, solo es puedo decir que seran muy buenas si les gusta esto de el misterio jajajajajajajaja

Ahora es tiempo de responder a los reviews que llegaron:

Kentaru the Hedgehog: bueno vamos a primer review: que bien que la historia te guste con respecto a lo otro ya lo hice, el segundo: pero ya veras como es realmante esa "chica especial" asi no te sorprendas si le ves un cambio jajajajajajaja

Kitsune- vulpes: jejejeje eso mismo de dijo kentaru pero ya ves que lo puse tarde, pensaba que lo pondría mas misterio , pero no funciono bueno algo bueno saque, un chichón, pero ya lo tengo mas presente que mi tareas jajajajajajaja, perdona si te costo entenderlo

Disclaimer: debo decir que todos los personajes de Sonic pertenecen a Sega y a Sonic team, pero uno que otro personaje es de mi imaginación

Acotación: este fic es un versión distinta como son los personajes en la realidad, asi que no se sorprendan por las cosas raras que pasen y que no concuerden con el mundo de Sonic tal cual como todos conocemos, pero se llevara un poco de lo que conocemos los fan a la historia asi que no sera del todo una versión distinta...

En el capitulo anterior:

Shadow y Sonic bajaron muy rapido el edificio y llegaron al primer piso en solo 5 seg, ya que no esperaban el asensor como la gente comun, ellos bajan por las escaleras siendo estas las menos ocupadas. Estando fuera Sonic hizo una gesto como para una competencia hacia la base de la organización "blood moon", el erizo negro acepto el reto y se pusieron en posición de carrera, el semáforo de la esquina cambio de luz roja a verde con un ruido que ellos siempre lo oian poniéndolo como ejemplo el disparo de partida y les dio el inicio para que partieran...

Continuara...

Habian pasado unos cuantos semáforos y unos que otros camiones blindados, pero no fue obstáculo para el equipo "strong and speed" , compuesto de los erizos, que casi volaban a gran velocidad en las calles de station square, Sonic en el camino pensaba en aquella chica rosada mientras el otro solo queria terminar ese asunto y salir pasear un rato observando los lugares mas hermosos para el. No faltaba mucho para llegar a la organización a la cual ellos pertenecían, escondiéndose en un especie de hotel no tan viejo pero si misterioso, ellos entraron y se fueron a la cocina para bajar por el asensor secreto, los cocineros tambien eran agentes y los saludaron cuando entraron, Shadow y Sonic se fueron a la sala continua y Sonic apreto un boton en medio de ese vacio y se abrio de la nada el transporte. Se subieron y justo cuando se voltearon se cerro la puerta, llevándolos a un lugar que casi nadie sabia...

**Capitulo 2: El ambiente esta cambiando, queda poco tiempo. **

Sonic salio primero como siempre luego salio Shadow mirando todo a su alrededor, el lugar no habia cambiado con respecto a la infraestructura, es mas se veian nuevas caras cosa que llego a la conclusión de que eras nuevos. Los que llevaban años en esto les decian a lo nuevos que ellos eran los mas importantes de la agencia ya que nunca fallaban en nada, otros saludaban a los erizos, Sonic les respondia y Shadow le decia en voz baja que apuraran el paso ya que no queria estar cerca de ellos.

Caminaron mucho para llegra al oficina del jefe, peor cuando estaban apunto de abrir la puerta, algo llama su atención

Tal parece que el equipo "tonto y feo" llegaron-

Sabemos que estas ahi Espio, sal y da la cara como se debe- exigio Shadow

Esta bien, no les gusta las bromas a los señoritos famosos- el sale de las oscuridad del corredor, donde cada grupo tenia su oficina propia, pero el camaleón no venia solo , venia con el grupo "chaotix" conformado por el cocodrilo y la abejita, ambos se venian mas malos, en especial Charmy que tenia una cortadura en la cara por culpa de una victima que no se dejaba morir...

Ja, ya saben que somos mejores que uds-

Eso es lo que tu crees erizo azul- se acerco al erizo el cocodrilo mirándolo fijamente- nosotros somos lo mejores

Sonic recuerda a lo que vinimos, no pierdas tu tiempo con estos fracasados- y abre la puerta e ingresa en ella

Adios "team chaotix" jajajajaja- hace una pose muy burlesca y entra

Maldición, ese Shadow siempre molestando- se quejo Vector

Si, ese Shadow parace abuelo de dar ordenes a todos-

Calma Charmy, ya veras que eso no sera por mucho- y se vio en esa oscuridad solo la mirada de Espio con un plan

Ya adentro no se veia nada pero los dos pudieron ver que en el escritorio del jefe habian maletas y detras de ellas una gran silla de cuero negro dándoles la espalda, se escucho algo ronca la voz pero era su jefe quien les hablaba del trabajo realizado con exito

Buen trabajo Shadow y Sonic, saben bien como hacer la muerte silenciosa como la noche-

De nada señor-

¿Pero tiene pistas de quien es la siguente victima?-

en efecto, ahora en la tv deben hablar de el nuevo presidente de la compañía Atem, me refiero a Rest Atem, aquí esta su foto, presidente de la compañía de Mobius de 46 años e hijo segundo de Netni Atem, se dice que esta protegido por la policia, pero ellos no van el dia sabado, pero sabemos que puso camaras de seguridad, asi que esta vez confio completamente en uds Sonic y Shadow-

si señor- respondio el lider llevandose la foto de la victima

ya saben que hacer, tomen el dinero esta todo contado- ellos toman su maleta y la revisan

es genial- exclamo Sonic brillando de dinero

bueno nos vamos señor- Shadow abrio y mostro su misma cara de siempre, fria y calculadora

adios jefe- y cerro la puerta- ¿que haras ahora, Shadow?

Ire a caminar un rato-

Bueno nos vemos, yo tengo cosas que hacer mañana temprano-

¿Qué? ¿no me digas que la iras a ver?-

exacto, tu también deberias conocer a una linda chica, adios estare en la casa- y se fue con el orgullo del erizo mas rapido

ja eso nunca me pasara a mi, a Shadow the Hedgehog-y salio del edificio

caminó por el parque mas cercano, miro como la fuente aun funcionaba a esa hora de la madrugada siendo como las 5: 20 Am del dia viernes, era perfecto para él esos dias, ya que veia mas tranquilo esos lugares tan misteriosos, pero algo paso con el agua que caia con gracia a un plato de pierda que dejaba caer el liquido como una cascada, se apago de repente, entonces decidio seguir con su camino, era el rey de la calle en ese momento, no habia casi nada de autos, solo unos pocos que se dirigían a sus casas. se sentia el aire de tranquilidad, no podia pedir nada mas, solo que ese momento fuese eterno, pero algo lo volvio a la realidad, a aquella que se estaba acostumbrando de a poco y a su verdadero amigo de erizo azul, aunque no les gustaba admitir esto ultimo pero lo era, como el aroma a mar se sentia mas cerca, decidio quedarse ahí un rato y pensar las cosas con mas calma y traquilidad, ya que tal vez Sonic estaba haciendo una fiesta en su departamento, miro como las olas se dejaban llevar con el viento y que se tranformaban en gotas que se adherían a las grandes magnitudes de piedras, se sento en la arena de Emerald beach y sintio que su alma era llevada con el mar.

Que bien me haces tu, me haces olvidar todo lo que tengo que llevar en mis hombros- penso y siguo mirando esa energia del agua

Llevaba como horas ahí, miro su reloj que estaba unido a su gabardina y se dio cuenta que eran las 6:30 Am y que debia volver a su departamento

Nos vemos amigo-

Le demoro unos 10 minutos en llegar con su Chaos Emerald amarilla, habia descubierto que el regalo de la organizacion era un piedra muy poderosa, cosa que nunca pensaron los de la compañía pensaron que era un piedra bonita brillante muy cara, pero tambien existia un leyenda de ellas: "se dice que el que tenga en su poder las siete Chaos Emeralds tendra poderes ilimitados", Sonic también llevaba una , la de color rojo. Subio por las escaleras tan rapido pudo, abrio la puerta del decimo piso y se sitnio como una zorrita lo esperaba en ese lugar

Tres, dos, uno y llego- y se tiro a los brazos de Shadow justo cuando el se disponia acerrar la puerta

¿Que haces anmi, no ves que llevo prisa?-

¡¡¿ no quieres estar conmigo, amor mio!- seguia apretando a Shadow como lo hace con un muñeco de el que ella misma hizo, era su mayor tesoro

ya te dije que no, quiero estar solo- y logra fasarse de ella

anmi era una zorrita de color marron, de unos 16, se enamoro del erizo negro caundo el se vino a cambiar al departamento un poco mas lejos que el de ella, como cinco puertas mas alla, hace como unos 7 meses, desde ese entonces se enamoro profundamente y trata siempre que algun dia salga con ella en una cena romántica, cosa que para Shadow nunca lo tendría en mente y si lo hiciera no con ella, con alguien muy especial. Pero aun se veia la anmi que iba detrás de Shadow rogándole que salieran juntos pero el erizo no respondia, llego a la puerta, la miro seriamente

no, ¿ya puedes dejarme solo y en paz alguna vez?- y cerro la puerta

¡¡¡quedate con tu soledad y enemistad!- volvio a su departamento

al fin en mi casa- dejo la gabardina en su lugar y miro que el lugar era tal cual estaba ayer, limpio y ordenado, observo que Sonic estaba en el sillon durmiendo con alguien a su lado, pero esta vez no fue asi, solo fue una ilusion que tuvo, estaba en él el libro que dejo ahí para devolver a la vecina, fue la pieza de Sonic y estaba solo durmiendo como un niño, acurrucado y feliz

debe ser esa chica que lo tiene asi, pero en un dia volvera a ser el mismo- reflexiono mientras cuidadosamente dejaba casi junta la puerta con el marco de esta

fue a la cocina, saco su preciada torta y se sirvio un poco, se desabrocho un boton y se saco la corbata, ahora era tiempo de descansar y de prepararse para el dia siguente, ya que el dormia apenas 1 hora al dia, asi era el.

Bueeee...- bostezo el erizo azul- nnnos dias Shadow, ¿de nuevo fuiste a la playa?- los zapatos del otro erizo estaban con algo de arena

Si, pero mira quien habla, el que en la noche tenia fiestas en MI departamento, pero hoy fue un milagro que no durmieras en mi sillon con alguna chica ,¿que te paso? ¿acaso te pico un mosquito de madurez?-

Si claro, erizo negro, lo que tu digas, pero tengo prisa- abrio al puerta del baño y entro- ¡¡¡¿donde dejaste mi toalla!- chillo

En donde siempre estan las toallas- giro donde estab el baño

¡¡¡ ya la vi!- la llave deja pasar el agua caliente que caia en la cara del erizo azul

mientras a esa hora, el comandante Knuckles y el capitan Miles estaban estudiando la forma de cómo atrapar a " el misterioso asesino" o mejor dicho a "el asesino misterioso" para el comandante

mire señor, esta area aun no esta revisada, tal vez este en este lugar el y su amigo- indicando en un plano de la ciudad y que los lugares donde puede estar, los demas estaban tarchados con rojo

ja eso me da mas aminos para atraparlo hoy Miles, estoy seguro que algun dia estara en mis manos- se paseaba por toda la oficina pensado como le darian su reconocimiento al capturar a ese demente

ya sabe que me puede decir Tails, Knuckles-

si, es cierto, es que aun no me acostumbro a esto "Tails"- se sienta a tomar su café que estaba reposando en la mesita de centro

ya calmate knuck, mejor miremos a los demas sitios donde podria estar-

ya eso sera lo mejor- y se para dejando el café donde estaba antes y se va al escritorio a revisar el plano, pero un golpe en la puerta de la oficina y era un oficial que le dijo que habia un robo al banco y que necesitaba los dos ahora

bueno dejemos esto para otro momento- miro a su compañero

ya vamos debemos impedir ese hurto se realice- y tomo su sombrero de policial al igual que Miles Prower

espera Knuckles- y lo sigue

eran las 8:30, era el caos en las afueras del banco, autos volcados, gente aterrorizada, disparos en medio de todo, Tails ya tenia listo el plan para capturarlos, Knuckles le habia dado el poder de comando por este caso, asi que los demas oficiales oyeronlas ordenes y las cumplian, todo estaba listo, solo faltaba la orden del capitan

ahora- dijo por todos lo policas en sus comunicadores- ya saben que hacer

¡¡¡¡alto el fuego, ¿que quieren a cambio de la libertad de los rehenes!- el oficial grito por el megáfono

¡¡¡¡queremos un helicóptero o si no esta señorita la pagara!- el ladron estaba con una chica conejo en sus brazos apuntándole con una pistola- ¡¡ya me oyeron, lo quiero en 5 minutos!

¡¡¡esta bien pero no le hagas nada a la señorita!-

¡¡¡¡auxilio, ayúdenme!- grito Cream que era en ese momento la rehen

ya callate- otro bandido con ropa de ninja ( no es Espio por si acaso) le pone una mordaza

listo ahora esperemos que estos idiotas traigan el helicóptero- dijo el primero

pero algo salio de la tierra que los asusto, era el comadante Knuckles que habia cavado un hoyo por la calla hasta el banco, mientras silenciosamente Tails volaba donde estaba la rehen y la sacaba de peligro, salieron de la ventana y la dejo con los demas oficiales a salvo

gracias, oficial-

de nada, pero debe tener mas cuidado para otra vez- entra al banco donde su compañero combatia contra los ladrones

¿le puedo preguntar algo oficial?- dijo Cream a un policia que estaba con ella revisándole si tenia laguna lesion de consideracion

el levanto la cabeza y la miro

si ¿que desea?- le mostro una linda sonrisa

¿como se llama el oficial que me salvo y me trajo hasta aqui?- lo miro

es el capitan Miles Prower, es una buena persona, siempre se preocupa de todos- mira el gran agujero que habian causado los ladrones- debe estar luchando contra los malos, me gustaria ser como el

ah, Miles Prower nunca lo olvidare-

adentro aun seguia el combate de los ladrones con los dos policias de grado mayor

ja ¿crees que con eso me derrotaras?- esquivando las balas de los ladrones

¿que pasa que no le puedo dar, pero si soy bueno con la pistola- decia el lider de los ladrones que traia una cahqueta café y unos lentes oscuros

ya me aburri de esto- Knuckles se la acerca y le da un deep impact saliendo el otro a una velociadad que noquea al lider contra una pared – bueno ¿como va haya Tails?

Aquí estoy bien ya lo capture- el zorrito tenia un laser apuntando a la cabeza del ninja que estaba en el suelo amarrado

Bien debemos llamar a los oficiales para que se los lleven-

El tramite tardo 2 horas mas los 45 minutos de accion, siendo las 11:20, Knuckles y Tails por fin tenian un momento para descansar: respondieron a la prensa, vigilaron que ellos fueran llevados a la carcel y revisaron los expedientes de ellos.

Por fin un descanso- se tiro en su sillon

Es cierto- el capitan se sento en su silla de computadora y empezo a mirar su correo- me parece que debia leer algo que me mandaron- pensaba y en ese momento sono el telefono

Yo contesto Tails- y levanta el auricular- ¿alo?

Que duro trabajo tuviste hoy, ¿no es cierto comandante Knuckles the echidna?- se escucho una voz extraña

¿Como sabes que estube trabajando muy duro?-

prende el televisor y lo veras-

el hizo caso, vio como el y Tails estaban luchando con los malos como la noticia de ultima hora

"bueno no fue gran cosa pero siempre hay que mantener la calma a los ciudadanos"-dijo el en la entrevista

¿y que paso con la muerte de Zod Atem, tienen los resultados de la autopsia comandante?-

si aquí el capitán Miles le dira como salieron los resultados-

la muerte fue a las 12: 35 Am del dia jueves, la causa fue de corte en la zona abdonimal y de golpe craneal, tambien se encontraron algunos guardias, estos fueron ahorcados de manera brutal y los demas integrantes de la familia estaba a salvo, estos recibiran resguardo policial para su seguridad"

se apago la tele Tails miro que su compañero estaba enojado, y se levanto para escuchar algo de la conversación

pobre zod atem, peor fue asi la cosa como murio: primero le pegue en la cabeza, luego le corte el abdomen y por ultimo le enterre de nuevo el cuchillo en la parte ya cortada para que no tuviera ganas de vivir jaajajajajajajaja-

ya veras que te atrapare "asesino misterioso"- tomaba su puño y lo apreto fuertemente

calmate comandante, si logras atraparme sera en tus sueños- dijo Shadow

alo?- el telefono habia sido colgado por parte de Shadow- maldición ¿por que siempre me llama para burlarse de mi?- se sienta en el sillon con los brazos cruzados

tranquilo recuerde que debemos seguir buscando para encontrarlo-

si es verdad- y se pusieron a ver el plano de la ciudad

jajajajajajajajajajajaja, ese estupido cree que me va a atrapar-

estaba solo en el departamento, Sonic ya se habia ido a ver a Amy en el mall hace mas de una hora, el sol brillaba muy fuerte y Shadow empezo a tener sueño, al cabo de 1 hora desperto sobresaltado pensando en los preparativos del proximo ataque, pero el tomo su sombrero y salio de ese ambiente cerrado. Su cuerpo se ponia mas tranquilo con solo respirar a tranquilidad en ese momento en la calle, mientras caminaba vio como unos niños jugaban en la parque

¿por que no pude ser como ellos? ¿ por que no tuve una familia normal como todos los demas?- se dijo mientras una familia pasaba por ahí

aire a depresión se le venia a Shadow en la cabeza, con solo pensarlo era difícil para el esa etapa muy dura de infancia que tuvo, dejo de recordar volviendo a la realidad cuando choco con una señorita, que traia una bolsa de compras que no la dejaba ver al frente, todos los alimento se cayeron y los dos se agachan para recoger

lo siento- se disculpo ella

no la culpa es mia- toma unas cosas y las guarda en la bolsa de la chica

gracias por ayudarme- toma la bolsa con todas las cosas

de nada- se incorporo Shadow

dime ¿como te llamas buen hombre?- ella miro en la intensidad de los ojos rojos

me llamo Shadow the Hedgehog- luego de mirarla se puso algo extraño por la mirada azulada de la eriza, estaba cono tranquilo habia un aire de tranquilidad para el

mi nombre es maria mucho gusto Shadow- le da un besito- lo siento tengo prisa mira si quieres seguir hablando toma esta tarjeta y llamame-

el la recibio no por voluntad si no por algo mágico por dentro, miro el numero y era celular, eso le dio un respiro, ya que no le gustaba que contestara otra persona que no fuera la indicada, la guardo y se despidio cortésmente. Ahora habia conocido alaguien uqe llamaba su atención, parecia que no era como las demas , algo la rodeaba haciendola tan parecida a el.

¿Por que?- se pregunto

siguió su camino por las calles de station square por el paseo de la costa, tenia una vista hermosa el mar siempre tan fuerte, el sol justo a la cara y siguió caminando hasta darse cuanta qua un grito provenia atrás y era maria que estaba siendo acosada por 2 tipos, que le querian robar

suelta ese bolso o me lo llevare a la fuerza- el tipo era un ratero con mlaa pinat que tiraba del bolso al igual que maria

o lo sueltas o te muertes- el otro al igual que el primero saco un cuchillo

esta bien, tomen- y deja de tirar

jajajajajajaja, esto fue muy facil- corrian donde estaba Shadow esperándolos chocando con el- oye tu quitate de mi camino

devuélvele el bolso a la señorita-

si ¿tu y quien mas?-

hagan lo que le dije- los rateros huyeron de miedo al ver como la mirada de Shadow se convertia en la de un sicopata dejando el bolso en la acera

gracias de nuevo Shadow- se le acerco

no te preocupes- se agacha y le pasa su bolso a maria- Toma esto te pertenece

oye Shadow ¿estas ocupado ahora?- mientars Shadow caminaba con la misma dirección del horizonte

no- se detiene- ¿por que me lo preguntas?

Es que me gustaria invitarte a comer a mi casa por haberme ayudado hoy-

No se- eras la primera invitación que escuchaba Shadow, ademas de Sonic, por parte de un chica- tal vez para otra ocacion

Bueno dame tu numero entonces para ponernos de acuerdo con la cena ¿que te parece?- sacando un lapiz y su agenda telefónica- toma anotala aquí

El erizo escribio su numero y se despidio con un beso en la mejilla, no sabia por que lo hizo ya que nunca lo hacia, tal ves era la chica, tal vez era esa cosa que siempre decia que el nunca tendra y que jamas experimentara, el amor. Maria se quedo mirando al erizo negro como se desvanecia por el las calles tan misteriosas de station square y como el pensaba en todo lo ocurrido hoy...

Continuara...

Otro capitulo terminado, esperando que les haya gustado lo que se trataba, pero ahora hay otras preguntas para responder:

1° ¿qué misterios habra en el pasado de Shadow the hedgehog? ¿ sera demasiado grave lo que le ocurrio? P: esa se las dejo como para que se imaginen que puede ser lo que nos oculta este erizo negro, no tiene respuesta solo piensen que podra ser

2° ¿por qué el nuevo comportamiento de Sonic? P: en el cap sale algo que lo hace muy facil

y las respuestas de del cap anterior eran:

1° era obviamente Tails nuestro amigo con colas

2° me gusto la respuesta que dejo Kentaru, era eso lo que significaba pero lo dije antes se vera otra versión de esa "chica" jajajajaja a esperara otro capitulo xD

bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap, por fa dejen reviews las preguntas son opcionales si no quieren responder lo no hagan y nos vemos en otro cap de "Amando a un Desconocido"

Ka no Ryu

"A shadow of myself: Just who am I?  
Scanned horizons. A tragic mystery…"


	4. Algo Especial

Ok, me gusta esta idea y sera una de los grandes fanfics hecho de Sonic the Hedgehog , no los quiero hacer aburrir con mis pensamientos sobre le fic pero eso si que le pondre mucho empeño para continuarlo y mejorarlo en lo posible.

Respuestas a los review

Kenteru the Hedgehog: bueno digamos que si tuvo familia pero ocurrio algo tragico para el, la segunda es totalmente cierta, pero habra un factor que tratara de impedirlo.

Disclaimer: debo decir que todos los personajes de Sonic pertenecen a Sega y a Sonic team, pero uno que otro personaje es de mi imaginación

Acotación: este fic es un versión distinta como son los personajes en la realidad, asi que no se sorprendan por las cosas raras que pasen y que no concuerden con el mundo de Sonic, pero se conservaran ciertos rasgos de los personajes tal cual son en realidad

En el capitulo anterior...

(...)El erizo escribio su numero y se despidio con un beso en la mejilla, no sabia por que lo hizo ya que nunca lo hacia, tal ves era la chica, tal vez era esa cosa que siempre decia que el nunca tendra y que jamas experimentara, el amor. Maria se quedo mirando al erizo negro como se desvanecia por el las calles tan misteriosas de station square y como el pensaba en todo lo ocurrido hoy...

Continuara...

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

Viernes en la mañana... Dos horas antes del suceso con Shadow y Maria...

Que bueno que llegas-

Es que me dormi tarde ayer perdona si te hice esperar-

Bueno vamos a comprar- y entraron juntos al mall

Las cosas se veian muy románticas, desde el momento de que Sonic conocio a Amy, estaba sin querer acercándose mas a ella. No lo sabia y nunca lo sospecho, pensaba que seria otra chica mas, pero se daba cuenta que era mas difícil, dándole mas motivo de conocerla mejor. Entraron en la tienda reconocida de vestidos de noche, ya que se le les acercaba una noche especial para ella. Tomo un vestido largo color azul, otro amarillo y uno negro, Sonic espero que ella saliera a modelar los vestidos y dar su opinión de hombre. El primero parecio bueno para Amy, el segundo lo nego con solo verlo y en el tercero no pudo decir nada quedo muy plasmado al ver la hermosura de Amy con el tercer vestido, Amy se sonrojo al escuchar que lucia muy bien, es mas el erizo dijo " te ves demasiado hermosa", siendo esa su elección de compra.

**Capitulo 3: Algo Especial**

Estaban de un lado al otro viendo las vitrinas de las tiendas, Sonic se armo de valor altratar de tomar la mano de Amy, pero no tuvo éxito ya que ella veia algo entraba a la tienda. Amy era un chica tranquila, se conformaba con tener lo comun de una persona para vivir, era simpatica, alegre, hermosa, buena amiga, etc... la chica modelo, pero algo no le iba a esta femina, no tenia suerte en el amor. Antes conocio a un chico zorro de unos 18 años que al engaño con otra rompiendo todas su ilusiones con el, ademas su corazon, por ser la primera vez que se enamoraba y por la poco tiempo de conocerse. Pero ahora pensaba con ingenio y astucia, algo que quedo del romance anterior, y decidio que si alguien queria algo con ella tendría que pasar un largo tiempo para entablar una relacion amorosa, ese alguien es Sonic ella se enamoro de el a primera vista tanto como el a ella, pero se hacia la difícil ademas para ver si el otro sentia verdadero interes en su persona.

¿Que me pasa? Es la primera mujer que me siento como otro-

Sonic que haces ahí entra rapido quiero tu opinión de esta falda-

Ya voy. que extraño no tengo ganas de llevarla a...-

N.A: por motivos de moral y cortesía ( esta ultima es la que mas resalta, aun que no todos sabian) no pondre la frase completa pero uds ya sabran a que se refiere Sonic -

Entro y no pudo quitar los ojos de vista de Amy, para el era una estatua de la belleza en ese instante, traia puesto un lindo top rojo y una falda azul del material de los jeans, la chica se cambio, sus nuevas adquisiciones las llevo a la caja y los pago a una compradora muy humilde, los datos de la compra estaban ingresados como pagados y Amy tomo su paquete con su ropa ya lista. Sonic alabo la compra realizada con lo lindo que le quedaba y que era la mejor elección de todas ademas del vestido de noche, Amy no pudo evitar sentir felicidad al escuchar a su querido Sonic hablar asi, le daba un alegria interna, su risa era contagiosa, sus gestos y su sonrisa hacian olvidar que su primer amor fue un fracaso y que tenia otra posibilidad con el. Amy y Sonic salieron del mall con bolsas, el erizo llevo todo lo comprado por ella por ser un caballero, un dote natural que tenia. Se reian de las cosas cuando se contaban las experiencias mas chistosas, Amy no pudo creer que a Sonic lo llenaran de pintura roja en su cumpleaños, a Sonic le intereso que a amy la llevaran a inspectoria solo por estar leyendo un libro de romance.

Las cosas que nos pasan ¿no Sonic?- dejando de a poco de reir

Este si como no- estaban interesando en la bella sonrisa que tenia ella

Sonic ¿que te pasa?-

No nada- fingio que estaba mirando el suelo- ¿quieres comer un helado? Creo que lo nesecitas para descansar

Bueno ¿por que no?- caminaron hacia un carrito de helado

Sonic miro su reloj algo como perdido de la noción del tiempo, penso que llevaban minutos, pero fueron casi 2 hrs de aquí para aca, siendo las 13: 10 Pm, el siempre tenia la mala costumbre de mirar a cada rato la hora, tal vez era el trabajo ya que le exigian puntualidad o sino es declarado fuera de la misión. Amy pidio uno de fresa y Sonic otro de manjar, esots fueron servidos y pagados por Sonic, llevaba con el unos 1000 dolares de los tantos millones que tenia en la maleta. Caminaron por el paseo del mar haste que Amy interrumpió la caminata romántica

¿Que hora es Sonic?- lo miro

son las 13:30- respondio este

la chica se le acerco y se despidio de su chico con un beso en la mejilla

gracias por todo Sonic, me tengo que ir-

de nada, ya sabes si me quieres ubicar llama al celular para que no molestes a mi amigo-

si lo hare- y camina moviendo su mano para despedirse

a gran velocidad desaparece nuestro erizo azul, Amy sintio un aire en su espalda y era Sonic que le queria decir que era muy linda y se fue. Amy sabia que el la queria y acepto ese cumplido pero siguió caminando y se volteo para ver como un flash azul corria en sentido contrario al de ella en dirección al departamento de Shadow.

Ese Sonic siempre igual-llevaban en esos dias una relación de amigos y ella se acostumbro rapidamente a las costumbres del erizo

En el camino se encontro el suceso de Shadow maria y los 2 ladrones, el al ver a Shadow se escondio por si acaso y observo todo lo ocurrido, juego se oculto detrás de unos matorrales que estaban en el paseo de la costa "sunset hill", Shadow siguió caminando y solo vocifero

Se que estas ahí- se detuvo

Ah ¿como rayos sabias que me escondi?- salio algo furioso por ser detectado

Tengo mas experiencia en esto Sonic- siguió con su marcha

Es linda la chica ¿como se llama?-

No tengo que decirte nada- y se dirigio a su departamento

Hey espera Shadow- y corrio tambien a la misma velocidad que el

Esta vez le costo mucho menos, solo 3 minutos ya que el edificio quedaba muy cerca del paseo, es mas el edificio tenia una vista maravillosa del mar incluido en la promocion del departamento que habia comprado Shadow antes. Subieron por las escaleras y caminaron hacia su numero de habitación el 307, se abrio la puerta numero 302 dejando a relucir la cabeza de la zorrita Anmi, Shadow la saludo y eso fue motivo de investigación para ella, cerro la puerta y fue con Sonic a preguntarle ya que se habia quedado conversando conuan linda echidna "amiga".

Bueno me tengo que ir- dijo

Bien cuidate Sonic y promete que lo trataras de traer- y cierra lenta mente la puerta

Si lo tendre en mi mente adios- y le topa casi chocando con anmi

Que bueno que te encuentro Sonic the Hedgehog-

¿Que pasa anmi?-

¿qué le sucede a Shadow, estara bien? Me acaba de saludar como gente comun-

no lo se, venia asi desde un rato atrás adios debo hacer unas cosas pendientes anmi- y se abre paso- permiso

¿que le estara pasando? Tal vez mi querido Shadow no esta muy bien- penso- debo cuidarlo a toda costa

Sonic giro la llave colocada en la ranura y abrio. Miro el perchero y aun estaba la gabardina y el sombrero, dejando afuera la conclusión que no estaba afuera ya que tambien salia desde la ventana hacia la azotea y saltaba hacia otros edificios. Fue a su pieza y lo encontró tirado boca abajo en su cama de 2 plazas descalzo y con una polera manga corta blanca y los pantalones que tenia puestos , la camisa y la corbata descansaban de la noche del asesinato en el respaldar de una silla junto a su escritorio, la luz de la lampara de pie y un poco de incienso significaba para Sonic que su hermano y compañero de grupo queria estar solo y pensar otras cosas, el cerro la puerta y dijo desde lo bajo que tal ves Shadow escucho pero no tomándole importancia ala palabras...

"Si quieres contar algun problema cuenta conmigo Shadow"-

esta vez no creo que seria algo que pudiera contra tan facil como las otras veces, Sonic sabian cuidar los secretos de Shadow cuando este se los decia, pero sintio un nudo en la garganta, no podia decir nada aunque lo nesecitaba miro el reloj de pie de su pieza que indicabna las 13: 45 Pm y un profundo sueño lo invadia, al principio opuso resistencia pero al ver como se sentía bien, se durmió por completo. Por su parte Sonic estaba arreglando el departamento lo poco que tenia de desorden, y después de esto se hizo el almuerzo conformado de una mega hamburguesa con doble queso y con mucho chile y un poco de soda y miro los monos en la tele ya que se divertia viéndolos pero con un volumen bajo para que Shadow no despertara.

Pasaron alrededor de 3 horas y Sonic habia salido a pasear, mejor dicho a ver un regalo para Amy dejando cerrado todo, Shadow desperto por culpa de un fuerte grito en la calle, que no dejaba de gritar el nombre del tipo que el buscaba, desperto con algo de duda, no encontraba explicación a lo ocurrido hoy en la mañana, se dirigio al baño a bañarse y refrescarse un poco, mientras lo hacia miro como el agua corria por su piel oscura. Salio de ahí con uan toalla y se vistio en su dormitorio, salio con un buzo negro y una polera verde ya que permaneceria en casa un rato, era hora de su serie favorita se llamaba "2 heroes en apuros", prendio su televisor y sintonizo el canal, tomo del refrigerador la botella de CocaCola y se sento comodamente en el sillon grande justo frente a la tele y miro tranquilo mientras se servia un trago de bebida. En eso se escucha el telefono y el maria al habla que queria ver si queria salir con ella a la noche.

¿Y que me dices? Ya que no pude invitarte al almorzar por lo menos deja salir a tomar algo-

bueno, sera- como dándole un poco de importancia

nos veremos en el "cyber track" disco a las 10:00 Pm vendra mi amiga Amy para que venga tu amigo Sonic-

le dire- y colgo escuchando un "adios Shadow" en el auricular

en ese momento Sonic llega de su vitrineo por la tiendas y con un paquete en mano, el escucho la noticia que fue invitado con Shadow a un visita de la chica de hoy.

Tal parace que tu al fin atinas a salir con alguien-

Tu me sorprendes, mira que dejando de ser el chico fiesta por esa Amy-

Bueno dejemos de molestar, ¿hay algo para tomar?- haciendole una visita a la cocina y empezando a revisar

Bueno bebida, toma- se la lanza y el la atrapa- recuerda que debes dejarme

Ok- y se sirve un vaso y el devuelve el envase de CocaCola- bueno me voy a arreglar

Se escucha el fuerte manera de cerrar de Sonic, Shadow aun veia la tele pero de improviso miro el reloj y se percato que faltaban 5 horas exactamente para ese momento, pero en ese momento tomo el libro que aun tenia imcompleto y siguió su lectura.

En otro lugar maria estaba llamaba a su amiga intima Amy, ella le conto lo que hizo y que se encontraria con Sonic a la noche en una doble cita ya que eran muy buenas compañeras de curso y aun mantenian esa amistad, cada una contaba sus anécdotas a la otra y viceversa, parecian mas hermanas, cada vez que tenian tiempo se juntaban para conversar y si era tiempo de ayudar a su mejor amiga, la otra hacia lo que podia, en resumen eran las amigas que uno quisiera tener. Maria abrio la puerta e hizo pasara a Amy a su pieza que era su lugar de reunion, la casa en si era muy grande mas parecia un palacio que una casa, tenia un gran candeladro en medio y dos escaleras, maria subio mientras contaba lo ocurrido con cierto erizo Shadow.

¿En serio? Pero que caballero, pero Sonic no se queda atrás-

me gustaria conocerlo en persona pero ya lo vere hoy en la noche- ya estaban cerca de su pieza ella movio la maquinaria de la puerta y entraron

la gran pieza estaba llena de peluches, tenia un gran colección, contando tenia como unos 279 muñecos por todas las ocaciones que tuvo para recibir un regalo, era su aficion, tenia la pieza mas grande solo por eso, era mas grande, por lo menos eran 3 a 4 piezas pequeñas unidas entre si, cerca de ellas estaba una gran cama de 2 plazas con unos adornos de flores silvestres en su sabana y unos dos almohadas de flor. Amy se sento en la esquina y se acerco a Maria Atem siguiendo la conversación.

¿Pero que te pondras para la noche?- pregunto con curiosidad

no lo se-

mira yo te ayudare a elegir algo- salto de la cama Amy y tomo a Maria de la mano hacia el gran closet

Amy le mostro un top rosa con unos pantalones negros a maria para que se los probara

Mira ponte esto- y se los pasa

Es que yo-

Vamos no seas timida- y la empuja hacia el probador

La eriza rubia salio muy linda, Amy quedo muy contenta al verla tan hermosa para salir de noche a bailar

¡¡Ya estamos listas para la noche!- gritaron

pero ¿con que iras tu?- miro maria a su amiga

con lo que vengo ya que no pasare a la casa- traia una mini flada del material de los jeans y una polera blanca ajustada con unas palabras "follow me" de color rojo rodeados de un globo de conversación. Ambas se fueron a peinar mientras veian su novela favorita.

Termino el capitulo y se apago la tele tras si, Knuckles se levanto de su asiento y se dirigio a la ventana, miro desde la ventana las montañas de station square como eran cubiertas de colores anaranjado, morado como sus ojos y café, dando un espectáculo a ese espectador solitario en esa casa. Vivia en un barrio tranquilo un poco mas lejos del centro pero valia la pena. Después de esa ocacion no volvio a ser el mismo, cambio mucho por eso decidio cambiarse de casa después de eso y fue para mejor, ahora el era el comandante de la policia y siempre cumplia con su deber. Muchas veces era invitado a las fiestas con sus amigas y amigos pero siempre el preferia ser solo y cuidar de una gran gema de su familia la Master Emerald, se pasaba de generación en generación y era él el ultimo de su familia. Miro como el sol se escondia en las montañas de a poco dando al mismo tiempo 6 golpes del la catedral que quedaba cerca de ahí.

No sabia como lo encontro, pero estaban ahí dando un tranquilo paseo en su tarde libre por las montañas, ella amablemente le regalo un helado que el acepto por cortesía y por que no se podia rechazar ante una mirada linda y tierna, Cream estaba tomado del brazo de su galan Miles Prower que ese dia en la mañana la salvo. Tails como lo conocían todos, la lleva a un lugar especial para el mientras contaba su vida a esa chica conejito, era un lago oculto en las montañas, Cream se soprendio al ver lo hermoso que era…

¿Pero como lo encontraste?- lo miro a esos ojos celestes llenos de alegria

en un paseo de investigación lo encontre, pero con mi ayuda este lugar ha ido mejorando- señalo a una pieza pequeña que estaba no muy lejos de ellos y de ella salia una manguera

Tails ¿para que es la manguera esa de color gris?- ya el chico le habia dado confianza a ella

Es para sacar las impurezas del lago, es que cuando lo descubri estaba muy mal cuidado pero ahora con mi intelecto he creado un removedor de suciedades del agua tal como en una pecera-

Ahhh que intersante- se agacho con cuidado- ¿y se puede beber el agua?

Si por supuesto es 100 pura- ella al oir esto tomo un sorbo

¡¡¡Que deliciosa eres un genio Tails!-

no digas esas cosas- se sonrojo por el cumplido- pero ¿como sabias la dirección de mi casa?

Cream se paro y se acerco a el

Es que un oficial me lo dio la querer darte las gracias de salvarme la vida un modo-

Bueno no debiste hacerlo ya que para eso estan los oficiales que trabajan por la seguridad de sus cuidadanos-

Lo se, pero no podia quedarme asi- y lo abraza

Fue un abrazo de amigo, Tails se conmovio y también la abrazo con fuerza luego miraron que en el lago formaba una maravillosa figura de un corazon, mientras sus caras estabna dentro de el. Ambos se asombraron y Tails fue el primero en hablar

Bueno Cream debemos irnos-

Esta bien Tails como tu digas- y se fueron dejando ese lugar secreto de Tails que cuidaba con mucho cariño, dejado abandonadoy maltratado por la propia naturaleza...

La horas fueron muy rapidas y ya pronto era de noche, las luces de los postes se iluminaban y el ambiente iba cambiendo, la noche, el momento preferido para Sonic y Shadow , Sonic por la fiestas mas largas y entretenidas y Shadow por la tranquilidad que ofrece mas tarde, el en ese momento estaba terminando de leer su libro y Sonic por su parte terminaba de estudiar cuidadosamente los planos del lugar que fueron entregados junto con la foto de la proxima victima

"El placer de los dioses" interesante libro- dijo mientras lo dejaba en su lugar en el estante

¿ya lo terminaste ya?-

si, por lo menos no veo esa porqueria de Fútbol como tu- se paro de su sillon

jajajajajajaja mira ¿qué, estas de buen humor hoy o tal vez sera que la volveras a verla?- colocándose su reloj de pulsera de oro fino

mejor cierra la boca- miro con furia Shadow

all right- uu U

bueno veamos como lo haremos mañana- tenia la costumbre de planearlo un dia antes del asesinato

según tu entraras por aquí e iras por el pez gordo, tu sabes que me encargo de los demas para tu facil acceso-

excelente veo que te aprendiste rapido los planos, recuerda que tuvimos un percance la otra vez por tu culpa-

si y no vuelvas a repetírmelo en mi cara- Sonic se dio vuelta ofendido

vamos ¿ves que no te gusta que te molesten con esas cosas? Tu hacias lo mismo el otro dia-

este, si y lo reconozco-

bueno creo que estamos a la hora- siendo las 9:50 Pm

Shadow traia su orgullo las airs shoes, con unos pantalones negros, una camisa café oscuro y una chaqueta de cuero negro, el erizo azul en cambio traia unos pantalones grises con una camisa manga corta rojo y su lindo poleron azul en su cadera atadoy con sus inolvidables zapatillas rojas. Ambos de nuevo bajaron las escaleras y corrieron hacia la disco cyber track que quedaba en medio del centro de station square.

A pocos metros de ahí unas lindas chicas esperaban a sus apuestos galanes. Shadow en el camino se preguntaba el por que acepto el la invitación, te creo que Sonic diga si ¿ pero como diablos el acepto tambien? Eso era lo primero que se cuestionaba no habia cabeza para nada mas que esa pregunta, miro como estab cerca de esa chica y comtemplo como sonic saludaba a maria entre ellos se pusieran a reir. Los cuatro entraron y se dispusieron a escuchar la bella musica de ese momento, ellos decidieron tomar asiento y conversar de las cosas que han pasado a ellos.

Yo he viajado mucho sin pagar-

¿Pero como?- miro intrigada maria

es facil con mi velocidad uno no necesita los aviones y los barcos para pasear por el mundo- chasqueo sus dedos- facil

ah, sabia que eras rapido pero nunca tanto sonic- Amy rio con su amiga- ¿oye, te pasa algo Shadow?-

el estaba pensado el por que el estaba ahí

no, no me pasa nada ¿cuál es tu nombre?- tratando de recordarlo, tal ves nunca se lo pregunto

me llamo Amy Rose, paraces fuera de si-

es que solo pensaba en algo- y se volvio a la mesa mirando a Maria – ¿que hablaban?

Que Sonic ha viajado por el mundo con solo su velocidad- respondio

Ah eso, les puedo decir que es cierto y yo también puedo- apretó su puño con fuerza

Si si Shadow pero tu nuca sales de la casa, prefieres leer antes de mirar el mundo-

¿Lees Shadow? A mi tambine me gusta- se emociono la erzia rubia

tengo un gran repertorio de libros-

que buena-

Amy ¿y que haces tu? Me parece que nunca te lo pregunte –

Este... me gusta cocinar y hacer vestidos, me gustaria ser una gran diseñadora de modas-

Guau que genial- Sonic se mostro interesado

Si ¿y tu Sonic que haces ademas de correr?- mientras Shadow y Maria conversaban a parte

Bueno me gusta las fiestas, bailar, soy bueno en los deportes extremos y eso no se que mas decir ah y entrenar cada ves mi velocidad-

Oye ¿haces esta cosa de...? ¿cómo se llama de la nieve?-

¿Snowboard?-

si, eso ¿ tambien lo practicas?-

si es mi deporte favorito ademas del skate- mira la cara de Amy como reucia con las luces de la disco dejemos que esten solos estos dos y bailemos un poco- se levanta

¿pero lo practicabas cuando niño?- Amy miro que esa pregunta no tuvo un respuesta- oh parace que no debi preguntarte eso- se levanta y se acerca a Sonic- ¿estas bien?

Las sombras rodeaban el rostro del erizo azul Amy sintio miedo al pirncipio pero movio a Sonic para que reaccionara y el parecia estar en un trance

Ah- mira a su alrededor y comtempla que Shadow y Maria conversan y ledijo a my en voz baja-dejemos que esten solos estos dos y bailemos un poco- se levanta

Sonic y Amy se dirigen al centro de la pista y empecian a bailar musica electrónica mientras en la mesa aun conversan de sus vidas

Tal parece que Sonic también es lago misterioso- mientras bailaban

En la mesa...

Y eso como veras mi padre murio hace unos dias por alguien-

Ah eso si que es grave-

Pero he contando con la disposición de mi familia y familiares-

Ah, yo nunca conoci a mi familia – miro con pena una copa de vino, la tomo y empezo a jugar con el liquido- no me contaron nada sobre mi pasado

Lo siento no queria hacer acordar de ese momento- y lo abrazo

Dos cosas pasaron en la mente de Shadow, la primera fue que ese calor lo habi sentido antes no recordaba de quien pero esa sensación la habia vivido antes y la segunda se habia sorprendido de si mismo, nunca le conto de esto a alguien tan abiertamente, Sonic ya sabia de esto y nunca lo mencionaba porque ya sabia que Shadow se pondría triste como ahora al contárselo a Maria , pero nunca hablaba tan normalmente como Sonic sacándole los sarcasmos de buena onda entre ellos. Se sintio tranquilo a su lado como la primera ves que la vio, el apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de ella, luego la quito y miro como Sonic bailaba teniendo una escusa para salir de esa situación

Mira a Sonic, el si que la pasa bien- serio y frio como siempre

Amy esta muy feliz bailando con Sonic se ven tan bien juntos- miro como el erizo seguia mirndo el centro y también queira bailar- oye ¿bailas?

¿Yo? No nunca fui bueno para eso- en verdad nunca aprendio a bailar y tenia miedo de quedar en ridiculo

vamos que te cuesta- Maria se levanto y miro a Shadow

es que... yo no se bailar- la respuesta fue con nerviosismo

yo tampoco se, pero si no lo intentas nunca aprenderas-

y algo mágico sucedió, Shadow tomo la mano de maira y caminaron hacia la pista y empezaron a bailar, en ese momento algo paso por la mente de Shadow: "Maria es una persona muy especial" y quedo en medio de su profunda mente donde se ocultan varios misterios aun no revelados a este mundo tan difícil de comprender...

continuara...

aquí termina un capitulo mas, espero que les guste pero es hora de responder y dejar preguntas

1° ¿qué misterios y sentimientos recorren la mente de Shadow, dejando de lado el amor P: es de libre respuesta

2° ¿qué piensan uds de la sensación del abrazo? P: respuestas abiertas

3° ¿qué sera la catastrofe que cambio la vida de Knuckles? P: es algo que paso cuando niño

4° ¿Sonic tendra un pasado oscuro tambien como Shadow? P: la pista esta en el fic

y las respuestas del cap anterior

1°: el pasado ser resuelto mas adelante, pero ¿si es grave para el? Si, lo fue nunca supuso que le podria pasar a el

2°: era obvio que se esta enamorando, es todo lo contario a la historia verdadera: Amy se enamora de sonic

con mas misterios y nuevas aventuras les esperan Sonic y Shadow en el siguente capitulo de "Amando a un Desconocido" espero que dejen review para criticar mi trabajo de escritor

Ka No Ryu Shadonic The Hedgehog

"You could've left me here,

Sealed inside the pod.

No one would ever know,

The Chaos Control -Control-..."


	5. “Es Tiempo de Vivir y Actuar”

Este es un nuevo capitulo de Amando a un Desconocido, es tiempo de mantener las cosas a la normalidad y que las matanzas lleguen de nuevo, renaciendo la chispa de la muerte en vivo...

Pero que me guataria darles las gracias a Kentaru the Hedgehog por seguir en constante contacto con el fic y sus avances, aparte de los animos para seguir pero me gustaria responder su review analizando sus respuestas

La primera es buena: miedo es lo unico que parece, pero hay una cosa mas. La segunda es que alguien en su pasado que no recuerda Shadow lo abrazo asi. La tercera es algo que tu tal vez no te lo imagines pero era una opcion muy buena que saldra ahora un pcoco de la historia de Knuckles y la cuarta es como el sol antes de la tormenta ( se que la frase es: "siempre sale el sol después de la tormenta" algo asi pero para esta respuesta ese cambio lo explica todo)

Disclaimer: debo decir que todos los personajes de Sonic pertenecen a Sega y a Sonic team, pero uno que otro personaje es de mi imaginación

Acotación: este fic es un versión distinta como son los personajes en la realidad, asi que no se sorprendan por las cosas raras que pasen y que no concuerden con el mundo de Sonic, sin embargo saldran algunas actitudes tipicas de estos personajes llevando a pensar que no es ciento por ciento cambiado….. ademas saldra la hora para no perderse en la noción del tiempo en algunas ocaciones (o en casi todas). Eso es todo

En el capitulo anterior…

(…)y algo mágico sucedió, Shadow tomo la mano de Maria y caminaron hacia la pista y empezaron a bailar, en ese momento algo paso por la mente de Shadow: "Maria es una persona muy especial" y quedo en medio de su profunda mente donde se ocultan varios misterios aun no revelados a este mundo tan difícil de comprender (...)

continuara...

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

9:30 pm del dia viernes, es decir antes de la cita Shadow/Maria y Amy/Sonic

creo que es tiempo de intervenir- dijo una voz

no aun no, sino tendremos problemas con la gente si empieza a sospechar y si se enteran de esto...- esta sonaba mas grave, perteneciendo a un hombre

es verdad, pero ¿que hare ahora?-

por ahora solo pasa a ser un ciudadano comun y si se escuchas algo que tenga que ver con esto nos llamas-

si, pero recuerde la forma de pago despues de esto- una gota recorrio la cabeza del tipo a quien se supone que se dirigía

estamos en eso, pero solo acata las ordenes y te daremos la señal para actuar cuando sea necesario ¿entendido?-

si señor- y abrio al puerta- espero que llegue mi tiempo- la cerro con extremo cuidado mientras vociferaba en tono bajo

Habia estado al tanto de todo, solo que esta vez fue para ver las cosas que debia respetar en este tipo de cosas y las ordenes. Y afuera de la oficina volvio a la normalidad, la sombra del personaje salio de ese lugar y camino de los mas comun acatando la primera orden, vio que la gente caminaba mas rapido al saber que ese "misterioso asesino" tenga como nuevo objetivo atacar al cualquiera que estuviera en su camino comento un opinologo en la tele grande en la plaza central de la ciudad "Esa no era la verdad, solo mienten los hechos. Por eso nunca me gusto esto de la farandula" penso mientras seguia caminando por al ciudad con el fin de esperar la orden y entrar al juego de investigación...

**Capitulo 4: "Es Tiempo de Vivir y Actuar"**

En el cyber track pub...

Hey ¡que buen bailarin eres!-

Ya te lo dije soy el mejor- decia un erizo azul arrogantemente

Tienes razon ya me lo habias dicho- ellos estaban bailando musica lenta

Oye ¿y Shadow? Amy espera un poco- Sonic busco por casi toda la pista a la velocidad luz- ya lo vi, esta en la barra con Maria

Prefirieron descanzar un rato- argumento Amy

Bueno mejor siguamos con el baile- el la toma de la cintura con la derecha y toma la mano derecha de Amy con su izquierda y ella se acomoda para seguir danzando

Eres tan bueno conmigo- y apoya su cabeza en su pecho

De nada Amy para eso son los amigos ¿no?-

Y una risa contagiosa de Sonic provoco que Amy tambien lo hiciera pero de manera disimulada

En la barra estaba una Maria cansada y un Shadow medio perdido. Ambos prefirieron un descanzo ya que bailaron mucho y cada uno se sorprendio de que lo hicieran bien para ser la primera vez que bailan de pareja. Maria no podia ya que eran muy sobreprotectora con ella antes y ahora que tenia edad sufuciente no encontro a alguien que tuviera esa algo que la motivara. Shadow en cambio, como ya fue contado antes, no sabia bailar, pero se sorprendio mucho al ver como iba la compas de la musica indicada, penso que al ser tan agil por ser un asesino pudo hacerlo de esa manera tan excelente para ser la primera vez. "Eso fue" según el. Pero después de una copas Maria quiso terminar ese momento de sorpresa para los dos erizos.

Bueno Shadow ¿como estas de esta primera vez de bailar?- mirándolo a esos ojos carmesí

Bien supongo- estos se opacaron al responder

Vamos se sincero contigo mismo- el erizo solo atino a levantar la mirada hacia Maria

Bueno, creo que lo hice bien- y volvio a mirar el vaso que supuestamente tenia martíni

Animate Shadow se que lo haces muy bien comparándome conmigo que fui una desastre–

No se cierto- la miro completamente decidido- bailas muy bien

Si tu lo dices- y toma el poco de martíni que quedaba en el vaso- oye ¿seguimos bailando?

Y de nuevo sucedió esa cosa magica para Shadow, al sentir la mano de Maria guiándolo a un lugar donde todos estaban disfrutando de la fiesta, incluyendo a Amy y Sonic que los miraron al acércaseles. El grupo de amigos bailaron una lenta, dedicada a las parejas que estaban en el local Shadow mostoro todo su potencial al coordinarse con la melodía suave y armoniosa. Después cambiaron la musica electrónica y tecno , Sonic y Amy empezaron a cantar la canción que estaba en el aire ya que era muy de moda. Shadow miro como Sonic estaba tan interesando el musica al igual que en el trabajo: dando lo mejor de el. Sonic en cambio miraba que su amigo estaba algo feliz, dándole mucha alegria que estuviera a alguien a su lado como amiga, ahora no queria demostraselo para que cuando fuera el momento de decirselo a la cara como siempre lo hacen entre ellos cuando es serio o de carácter sentimental.

¡¡¡Que buena!-

calmate Sonic- lo tomo de los hombros- no es para nos dejes sordos

perdon Shadow pero la canción es muy buena y quiero gritarla-

pero no tan alto- lo solto

Sonic demuéstrame que eres el mejor bailarin- Amy lo mira a esos ojos verdes

Ja, ya lo veras Amy- y ellos empiezan a bailar de una manera sorprendente

Shadow-

Si, Maria ¿que sucede?- vuelve a mirarla después de ver como

¿Demostremos que somos mejores que ellos? – Maria tenia fuego en sus ojos con mas confianza

seguro- y estaban al mismo nivel que la pareja Amy y Sonic

Ambas parejas se desenvolvían muy bien al ritmo de la musica electrónica, Shadow esta ves dio su mejor empeño y se veia como un bailarin profesional, era la primera vez y lo hacia muy bien, nunca supo que era mejor de lo que pensaba, Maria Atem sabia que Shadow tenia ese dote y si lo apoyaba lo podria lograr asi que estubo contenta de que su amigo lo lograra.

Hey Shadow, no lo haces nada mal- Sonic miro como su compañero era muy bueno- deberias salir mas a seguido

Sonic tiene razon-

No pudo oir el comentario de Maria, se sentía tan raro, pero a la vez feliz.

¿Shadow? – pregunto algo preocupada

¿si?- volviendo en si

no nada- y sigueron bailando

la fiesta habia terminado como 5 horas contando desde las 10 pm que fue cuando entraron al pub y este termino con un lindo espectáculo de espuma como sorpresa, los participantes incluyendo al grupo salian muy cansados de tanto baile.

Bueno es tiempo que nos vayamos- dijeron las chicas

No se pueden ir solas a esta hora- Sonic miro su reloj- son las 3 de la mañana

Mejor sera que las vayamos a dejar a sus casas-

Esta bien- dijo Amy justo en el momento que sintio el brazo de Sonic como la tomaba por la cintura- eres tan tierno y juguetón Sonic

Vamos entonces- Maria solo camino al lado de Shadow, pero de proento sinto como un brazo protector le cubria la espalda- gracias Shadow lo necesitaba

El camino fue lento ya que no habia apuro para esto, las calles en ese momento eran tranquilas tal como le gustaban a Shadow, ese erizo nocturno que buscaba el silencio. Los cuatro estaban algo cansados de tanto movimiento de cuerpo de un lado para otro, Sonic dre a poco empezo a tener algo de sueño, Amy tambien ya que se habian levantado temprano hoy a comprar la mall, el erizo negro se habia acostumbrado tanto que carecia de cansancio, peor su acompañante si lo estaba y el se ofrecio a cargarla aunque estaba depierta solo que ya no podia caminar mas

Gracias- escucho el desde su espalda

Hum-

Tal parece que no es muy demostrativo que digamos- penso Maria

Me gusto mucho venir a bailar-

Es cierto, pero otro dia vamos a otra parte ¿no te parece Sonic?- Amy en ese momento le dieron ganas de decirle un lugar especial para ellos pero se contuvo

Es buena idea- Maria escucho la conversación de Amy y Sonic

¿No es cierto que es buena la idea Maria?- muy ilusionada

si, pero no podemos ir si ellos no quieren-

por mi estamos bien, pero pregúntele a Shadow, el aun no dice nada de esto- miro con duda Shadow y penso- ¿qué hay en tu mente rondando ahora Shadow?

En efecto, estaba muy confundido, habia tomado parte de la conversación , pero no sabia que hacer, nunca habia sentido ese cariño de amigos, ademas del afecto que Sonic le daba a el por ser casi hermanos. "De nuevo eso, no se si soy un hermano para Sonic".En ese momento debia pensar pero miro como Maria descanzaba en su espalda y recibio como un balde de agua fria la pensar dejar a esa persona ahí tirada, seria lo ulitmo. "dejo a las chicas en sus casas y después me voy a la playa" y la mirada de Sonic y Amy lo devolvieron al mundo de los mortales.

¿Eh? ¿Que pasa conmigo? ¿ por qué me miran asi?- su mirada se dirigio al suelo

no te enojes solo queriamos saber si en otra ocacion salír de nuevo juntos ¿ que te parece?- reitero la pregunta Amy

no se, puede ser-

¿eso es como un si?- le pregunto a Sonic, al amigo intimo de Shadow

creo que si- fingio una sonrisa la ver la cara de Shadow medio perdida como se acercaban a la casa de Maria.

El barrio era muy aristocrático: cada mansión tenia un gran antejardín llena de flores, pero por ser de noche no se veian tanto, las casas eran de estilo moderno con casi toda la tecnología de seguridad y de comodidad. La casa da la tia de Maria era mas comun, pero siendo una muy lujosa. Sonic se asombro de la clase que era la familia de Maria, en cambio Shadow no tanto ya que ella le habia descrito la casa. En la reja estaba un guardia como siempre vigilando la llegada de Maria que fue la orden principal de la señora. Ella pidio al erizo negro que la bajara para que no pensaran mal de el y camino el resto con algo de energia

Buenas noches señoritas Maria y Amy- el sabia que su amiga vendría a dormir aquí

Ya te dije que no me gusta que me digas asi solo dime Maria nada mas Mid- el guardia se arreglo el sombrero- bueno Shadow y Sonic tenemos que irnos

Adios Sonic- un beso le dio en la mejilla la eriza rosa- adios Shadow nos volveremos a ver

Adios Shadow gracias por llevarme hasta aquí- y un adorable beso con mas ternura y amor sintio el erizo en su mejilla- cuidate Sonic y me gusto conocerte

Bye chicas nos pondremos en contacto all right? – y una mano salio a despedirlas ya que las tenia en sus bolsillos

Ok!- y entraron a la mansión

¿Que te pasa Shadow? Te veo cada vez mas raro, en serio soy sincero contigo ahora- y se dieron vuelta hacia el departamento

no es nada Sonic no te preocupes- y se fue

Shadow...- miro como un lagrima caia de los ojos carmesí de el y lo siguió muy preocupado

De nuevo estaba en la playa, estaba vez debía contárselo a alguien, debía decir que algo tenia Maria que lo hacia más feliz algo que no sabia y por eso tenia miedo, el no saber que era realmente todo lo que le ocurría, sentía confusión y miedo, algo que algunas vez en su pasado soporto obviamente Sonic sabia de esto y Shadow también sabia que al erizo azul le había pasado algo terrible como el. La arena estaba profunda, tal ves sentía como su corazón se conectaba al mar y se hacían uno, pero ese momento se hizo eterno para el. En la oscuridad estaba alguien escuchando todo esto, el solo se le acerco a colocar un brazo en su hombro y decir "Si quieres contar algun problema cuenta conmigo Shadow" dejando en evidencia que era su fiel amigo Sonic the Hedgehog que solo lo miro y se sento al lado de el.

Oye- su tono cambio muy drásticamente cosa que al oir Shadow se vio como con su doble- ¿quieres mi compañía o te dejo solo?

No se- miro como una ola llegaba suavemente a la orilla- si tu quieres

Amigo, te voy a golpear hasta que me lo digas lo que te pasa- Sonic bromeo un poco pensando que se reiría y lo logro

¿Tu crees que yo me voy a dejar golpear por un subalterno como tu?- lo miro con la mirada mirada de asesino con al cual asusto a los ladrones

eso lo veremos- y se lanza encima de el y empieza esa pelea amistosa de Sonic y Shadow

Algo también tenia Sonic, siempre lo hacia reír un poco y hacerle olvidar el dolor, tal ves por eso era su mejor amigo: Estaba ahí cuando él lo necesitaba. El se lo saco de encima y el ahora estaba arriba de él como para darle el feroz combo pero se contuvo, sabía que era para molestarlo y hacerlo enojar, en eso sonrió malicioso y arrogante como siempre

Ya lo sabes soy Shadow y tu no podras ganarme nunca-

Jajajajajaja que orgulloso eres- Sonic se retorcia en la arena que boto a Shadow de encima dejándolo al lado de él

Mira quien lo dice o la frase "Ya te lo dije, soy el mejor" no te dice nada- el habia aprendido a leer los labios de la gente

Oh- lo miro como un cachorro triste pero volvio a ser el- ¿como te sientes? – su mirada se ponia mas seria al hablar de esto

"Me alegro que estes bien Shadow. Yo no se que haria si te pasa algo" . sabia que su amigo lo nesecitaba y el siempre apoyaba al erizo negro. siento que era su deber ayudarlo en todo. Sonic pensaba que si algun persona deberia contar quien es su mejor amigo el diria: " el misterioso e inseparable Shadow the Hedgehog, the ultimate live form" esto ultimo fue inventado por el mismo ya que le gustaba el significado que tenia, el erizo azul desde entonces a veces lo llama asi.

Mejor gracias pero perdona si no puedo contarte ahora-

Todo a su tiempo, amigo, todo a su tiempo- el erizo negro levanto la cara, esa era la frase que el le decia siempre

¿Por que te robas mi frase? Traidor Sonic. eres un traidor- Sonic se reia por que obviamente no podia imitar su ironia, el era mas directo con los sarcasmos- Mejor vamos es hora de ver las cosas mejor del plano-y empezo a correr

maldición, tengo arena en mis zapatillas-

idiota- y se fue

hey espera- y llegaron al departamento

ya adentro Sonic se cambio de ropa, en cambio Shadow saco los planos del condominio: era el dia y el tiempo se le acortaba para el segundo hijo de la gran familia Atem con toda su descendencia. Después de unos minutos llego Sonic con su pijama con formado con una polera vieja blanca y un short café, el en ese momento sacaba de la nevera en un vaso leche de chocolate.

¿Que? ¿vas a dormir a esta hora?-

claro, tengo que hacer, si te quedas despierto me levantas a las 8 ¿ya? buenas noches- y cerro de nuevo con fuerza

hump ¡¡¡¡yo no tengo porque despertarte, no soy tu mama!- y volvio a mirar el plano

¡¡¡¡GRACIAS MAMÁ, PONDRE EL DESPERTADOR! – grito el erizo azul desde su pieza malhumorado

quien se ha creido ese Sonic, yo ser su mama ja- los planos le parecian mas tontos la sertirse enojado

era muy simple: solo debia entrar y matar al segundo hijo de la gran familia Atem. Ya se lo sabia todo el lugar, no recordaba el por que estaba viéndolo de nuevo. Se sintio pesado, no molesto sino el cuerpo era mas lento ya no sentia esa movibilidad de antes, reflexiono y dedujo que estuviera cansado de tanto baile. "Eso no puede ser" antes en cada misión aunque muy difícil que fuese no estaba cansado, Sonic si, pero el no. sintio su cabeza pesada, la apoyo en la mesa y se quedo dormido.

Eran las 8 hora de despertar, el se levanto de su cama y por accidente, se le cae una foto vieja que le traia bellos recuerdos, estaba el con su traje de doctor recien egresado de psicologia. Era su primera foto de joven, por eso nunca la olvido. Acomodo el marco de esta y la dejaba la lado de su velador junto con su placa y sus llaves, después de cinco minutos ya estaba listo para salir al cuartel. Al rato de tomar su desayuno de cereal, leche y un huevo frito con pan, obvio, cerro su casa con mucho cuidado de no romper la chapa de nuevo ya que era tan fuerte que tuvo que cambiarla 5 veces.

Es un hermoso dia- explayo

Y era cierto, el sol no pegaba tan fuerte y la brisa del mar apenas se sentia. Sentio que algo vibraba en su bolsillo

¿Alo?- contestando justo cuando lo abre por completo el celular

Knuckles, ¿como estas?- dijo

Hola Tails, yo bien ¿pero para que llamas?- algo molesto al preguntar a su amigo

Es que nesecitaba saber donde dejaste el folio con el caso que estabas a cargo aun- el registraba el archivero pero no estaba lo que buscaba

¿El del "asesino misterioso"? ¿ pero para que?- camino hacia el cuartel

es que tengo algo que contarte-

si es asi, te lo paso cuando llegue ya chao- y colgo apresurado

"¿que sera lo que Tails descubrio? "¿Tal ves la identidad de ese infame?" esa y millones de preguntas recorrian la mente del echidna. Pero sintio nostalgia la ver como un doctor acompañaba a su paciente empujando este una silla de ruedas a salir de ese lugar llamada hospital se imagino a el ayudando a un paciente y le dijo "ya estas bien" el otro tipo le respondio " gracias Dr. Knuckles" . Las ansias de conocer la pista que recien fue hayada por su amigo le daba un paso asegurado, sabia que muy pronto podria capturar a él.

¿Ya dime que cosa es?- entrando muy rapido y cerrando todo de la misma manera

calma Knuckles todavía es una teoria , es solo que nesecito ver algo de caso- vio como era entregado el folio

¿pero de que se trata?- inserto una moneda en la maquina de café

es que encontre algo que llamo mucho la atención- saco un papel del folio- segun esto el area de la muertes hasta ahora es esta- y en el mapa llevando un chinche lo clava en el lugar de la casa donde vivia zod y otros lugares donde habia esido participe Shadow

¿y? Eso ya lo se- y recogio su vaso

pero siempre buscamos el escondite justo afuera de la zona residencial- marcando el espacio que cubre esta- nunca pense que podria ser que le viviera justo en esta area

eso es genial, según tu dices que ¿el estaba mas cerca de que nosotros pensamos?- terminado su café

es un asusto plan sicologico, pensar que el vivia lejos de esta area pero ahora sabemos que eso es mentira-

eres un genio Tails ¿lo sabias?- y lo abraza muy fuerte

Knuckles, suéltame me lastimas- y el otro obedece

Pero ¿por que querias el papel de los lugares donde mato ese tipo?-

Al principio crei que no era importante pero con este ultimo hecho deja en claro que no podria estar muy lejos, ya que siempre huia con facilidad de nuestras trampas y barricadas. El sabia el area de memoria, por que si no fuese asi ¿como se entero que la calle Dirn era el lugar perfecto para atacarlo? Seria ilógico que una mirada antes de cometer el crimen seria suficiente, debia ser un recidente de este lugar para saber eso. el papel era por que los lugares son de esta area tal ves el es el encargado de solo los asesinatos de esta area ya que vive muy cerca, ¿ves?-

Vamos a brindar por tu nuevo descubrimiento- tomo otro vaso de café y se lo paso

Es solo una teoria, debo comprobar si es cierto o no- aunque su "teoria" parecia muy convencedora

Salud- y tomo su vaso al seco

Salud-

Vamos a ver que hay para hoy- Knuckles miro si agenda mientras Tails ordenaba un poco el lugar

Sonic se acerco lentamente a Shadow, el aun seguia dormido en la mesa, siendo sus brazos cruzados la almohada, el lo movio un poco y observa que se mueve un poco, Shadow se levanto y vio a Sonic.

¿Que hora es?- se frotaba los ojos ya que aun veia borroso

son las 9 , feo durmiente y flojo mas encima, te quedaste dormido en la mesa-

¿y tu eres mi principe o que, ya que me despiertas?-

solo te vengo a recordar que hoy es el dia- Sonic se fue a la ducha ya que aun trai su pijama y el gorro de dormir

¡¡¡ya lo se, papa ah y la toalla esta ahí!- sarcásticamente

¡¡¡gracias mama pero yo te desperte!- y se escucho el agua caer

Shadow prendio la tele y coloco el informativo a esa hora y salia que una niña habia sido capturada por un delincuente y la amenazaba a muerte si no le traian un millon de dolares y un helicóptero, estado el en la azotea armado de una glock 7, era una pistola semi-automatica de menor tamaño y que fácilmente podria llevarse en un bolsillo. Shadow trajo de la cocina el café y lo que quedaba de torta de chocolate y miro que pasaba ya que era en vivo esta noticia. La niña una eriza café lloraba pidiendo a su mama y su papa, pero dos policias ingresaron al edificio y la rescataron. Shadow fácilmente los distinguio, uno era el zorro de 2 colas y el otro el echidna rojo que habian cumplido con su deber otra vez. "ya veras Knuckles cuando esta noche haya otro muerto ni tu te daras cuanta de lo ocurrido" y apago la tele, llevándose los trastes al fregadero y limpiandolos. En ese instante el erizo azul salia del baño con la toalla de un skater famoso y se fue a su pieza, cosa que cerro con fuerza otra vez.

¡¡¡¿No puedes cerrar la puerta mas despacio Sonic!- el miro la puerta que estaba "algo" dañada de tanto portazos- mira que si sigues asi la arreglas tu

el salio con su buzo para practicar su velocidad y una polera roja que decia "no hay nada mas rapido que yo", el tomo su jugo natural de naranja y salio a practicar afuera. Shadow en cambio ordeno los planos y los guardo en el estante. Tomo el libro de su biblioteca llamado " control del caos" siendo este uno de ciencia-ficcion cosa que le intereso ya que nunca lo habia visto antes.

Después de una lasaña a domicilio y unas cuantas bebidas Shadow ya llevaba en la 290, siendo el tomo completo de unos 587. le levanto de su sillon favorito y consulto la hora en su reloj del silgo pasadp siendo este una reliquia. El aun funcionaba e indicaba que eran las 9 pm, no podria creer que la hora se le pasara tan rapido. Cuando toma un libro pierde casi completamente la noción del tiempo, Shadow se concentra demasiado en la lectura que si no es por Sonic que lo distrae o una pequeña urgencia al baño, se quedaria ahí todo el dia. Tomo del la mesa de centro el marcador de libros y la puso en la pagina que quedo y acomodo el libro en su respectivo lugar. Fue a su pieza, se cambio de ropa : su camisa negra manga larga y sus pantalones negros de cuero que tenia sin ocupar hace dias y saco un arma especial llamada "Gunblade" que fue regalada en la organización, media unos 70 cms de largo y unos 15 de alto, pesando unos 5 kilos, esta tenia algo que la hacia especial ademas de ser muy ligera ay que el material era muy resistente y de peso ligero: era de doble uso, era pistola y a la ves una espada, era casi puro espada de doble filo solo el mango de esta unica y rara especie era de una pistola comun que era el modo de pistola, donde el cañon se podria apreciar en casi la punta de la "espada", si lo movia el gatillo para adentro, se convertia en la espada haciendo ocultar el cañon y el gatillo para mayor movibilidad del usuario al ocupar esta arma de cuerpo a cuerpo y un boton debajo del mango al volvia a hacerla pistola. "creo que sera tu debut" , y la comtenplo por un rato hasta que la cerradura emitia un forcejeo, el la cambio a pistola y apunto justo cuando esta se abrio de par a par siendo Sonic victima de un susto.

Hey ten mas cuidado con tu Gunblade Shadow- y el la guardo en su espalda, en su respectiva funda- ¿no me digas que la vas a ocupar?

Es como obvio si la traigo en mis manos que la voy a utilizar en esta ocacion- era su arma mas preciada- solo la ocupare en caso de emergecia.

Recuerda que eso podria llamar la atención del barrio-

Ya lo se , ademas recuerda que tiene un silenciador muy poderoso ademas de su potencia de tiro, ¿y que hiciste toda la tarde?-dejo de pensar en el arma y miro friamente a su compañero de misión y "amigo-hermano"

Solo entrenar- miro el suelo con algo de rojo en su cara

No te creo, demas que Amy estuvo ahí acompañándote en un momento de la jornada- dijo con una sonrisa burlona

Este si pero tambien estaba entrenando, asi que estuvimos en eso toda la tarde por lo que tu estuviste aqui-

Claro- serio al verse como Sonic estaba por reirse pero se contuvo- ¿y ya estas listo para la noche?

Si deje todo listo en mi pieza antes de salir- entro a su pieza y trajo lo que siempre ocupaba: unos dagas y una super Star era un revolver de larga distancia peor lo malo de esta que se debia cargar a cada rato ya que solo podia disparar 5 veces, traia un cinturón donde estaban las fundas de sus armas y algunos cartuchos, ademas de su clásica vestimenta conformada de los jeans azules con bolsillos extras, la polera era de color negro con el símbolo de una marca de skate muy famosa en donde estaba su corazon y una gabardina azul oscuro que se habia compardo cuando fue con Amy al mall.

Ja veo que estas ocupando mi estilo de vestir con esa gabardina- saca del perchero la suya de color negro y su sombrero siempre monocromatico para el suceso.

Me gusto y la quise probar bueno creo que es hora de partir Shadow-

Las damas primero jajaja- salio primero Sonic y después el, confirmando que estaba todo bien cerrado al mismo tiempo que asegura su casa con la puerta

Pero que tan mal comediante Shadow no me superas- y empezaron a "correr" por las escaleras

El lugar parecia muy seguro: 5 guardias en ambas entradas, luces por todas partes, el jardín era muy pequeño con respecto al de Zod Atem, casi sin arboles solo arbustos pequeños, Rest Atem habia aumentado su seguridad al ser el segundo hijo de esta familia. Esto no le preocupo a Shadow que estaba en la azotea del edificio observando el lugar y viendo que todo estaba como en el plano de la casa. Saco su celular que era solo del oficio y empezo a marcar el de Sonic que lo tenia con vibración ya que no le convenia que sonara en ese momento ya que estaba muy cerca de la cabina de seguridad y hablo con el manos libres.

Ya comienza con el plan Sonic- dijo serio y calculador

Muy bien – y dejo aun en la linea

Salto la muralla y ataco a los guardias que estaban en la entrada de una menera tan delicada que no derramaron sangre al tener mucha ropa encima de ellos. Sonic guardo las dagas ocupadas en sus fundas correspondientes, los cortes recien eran visibles, a los 3 primeros en darse cuenta le dio en su pecho y parte del cuello en un corte vertical de abajo hacia arriba y los otros guardias de una punzada en el estomago retorciendo las dagas en su interior, cortando los organos que estaban a su alcanze. Shadow habia esperado y el tambien con el sistema de no colocar el telefono en su oido, comento.

Veo que te costo un poco-

No tanto- dijo Sonic- es mas los deje que jugaran conmigo pero al parecer se me paso la mano

Bueno nos vemos- levantándose de la punta de la azotea que le daba una vista a la casa

Ya ahora empieza el juego- y colgo

Ahora es tiempo de mostrar lo que yo, Shadow the Hedgehog, puedo hacer- y salta de un altura de 10 pisos al jardín de la casa donde estaba su presa "esperando que la matara con placer y un poco de diversión" penso el mientras corria...

Continuara...

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

bueno terminado otro capitulo del fic, pero antes quiero dejarles otras preguntas:

1° ¿por qué Knuckles dejo de ser psicólogo? P: respuestas abiertas

2° ¿Shadow y Sonic saldran de esta misión vivos?¿o algo se los impedira? P: uso de imaginación

3° ¿por qué Shadow empieza actuar extraño? P: es algo que sale en el fic

4° ¿por que Sonic piensa asi de Shadow? ¿qué paso antes de conocerse? P: es algo del fic la primera y la segunda con su imaginacion

5° ¿ quien sera la sombra? P: el principio deja un pista muy clara

y las respuestas de la preguntas anteriores son

1° miedo y confusión la no poder reaccionar ante estos nuevos sucesos. El por que de su actuar es un misterio que se oculta. ×× expliquemos que el siempre ha sido asi desde después de ese incidente ××

2° el abrazo era de una persona que intervino en el pasado que Shadow no lo recuerda pero su calor siempre lo recordo

3° es algo que en unos capitulos mas saldra en el fic asi que a esperar ×× sorry pero no les puedo contar nada acerca del pasado sino se pierde el chiste ∩∩ ××

4° si lo tiene, peor pronto saldra a relucir lo que Sonic trato de ocultar durante todo este tiempo

espero que le haya gustado el nuevo capitulo de "Amando a un Desconocido" ya que se pondra mas emocionante, por fa dejen reviews para evaluar mi trabajo y asi mejorar mas el fic

Ka No Ryu Shadonic The Hedgehog

"My true identity…  
The power that is me.

We all danced in fire,  
Trapped in this machine.  
Don't know how long we've waited,  
As the Eggman's watching."


	6. Revelaciones

Ha llegado un nuevo capitulo de Amando a un Desconocido. Como uds sabran dejamos a nuestro amigo Shadow en el inicio de la misión acompañado de Sonic. Bueno ahora es

tiempo de responder sus reviews...

Kentaru: te lo agradezco, pero te va a gustar mas donde va este fic asi que solo leelo ok?

Raven: este asesinato lo hare lo mejor posible, a mi tambien me gusta de Shadow como asesino, sino no hubiera puesto el fic en la pagina y seria solo mio, pero la edite de todos modos espero que lo disfrutes

Kitsune vulpes: te dire que es demasiado trabajo para que luzca bien el universo paralelo, pero vale la pena y eso me da mas motivos para seguir, jejejeje pero gracias tu opinión, sinceramente.

Disclaimer: debo decir que todos los personajes de Sonic pertenecen a Sega y a Sonic team, pero uno que otro personaje es de mi imaginación

Acotación: este fic es un versión distinta como son los personajes en la realidad, asi que no se sorprendan por las cosas raras que pasen y que no concuerden con el mundo de Sonic, sin embargo saldran algunas actitudes tipicas de estos personajes llevando a pensar que no es ciento por ciento cambiado….. ademas saldra la hora ×× es para que no crean que esto pasa en solo un dia jejejeje XD ××

En el capitulo anterior...

(...)Ahora es tiempo de mostrar lo que yo, Shadow the Hedgehog, puedo hacer- y salta de un altura de 10 pisos al jardín de la casa donde estaba su presa "esperando que la matara con placer y un poco de diversión" penso el mientras corria... (...)

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

vio el camino despejado, no habia guardias por ningún lado "ya Sonic debio pasar por aquí" y siguo corriendo a velocidad luz hacia la ventana del living. Estaba apagado y aparacio rapidamente al otro lado de la pared " veo que ese poder de la Chaos control funciona" teniendo su joya en su mano derecha. El según el libro "control del caos" habia una técnica que solo se podria ocupar por ciertas personas "especiales" que se les otorgaba una velocidad muy extrema según el texto Shadow miro el libro la forma de una gema parecida a la piedra que le regalaron y siguió mirando el libro con mas atención. "voy a intertarlo un dia". Se sentia libre en ese lugar oscuro y sintio los pasos de alguien se quedo la lado de la puerta donde la luz no llegaba y espero que pasara. Los pasos eran cada vez mas cercanos, Shadow dejo una mano en el mango de Gunblade listo para un corte.

**Capitulo 5: Revelaciones**

Sonic camino tranquilamente por la cocina ya que todos estaban muertos por el y se fue directo a la pieza, ya que los dormitorios eran lo ultimo sin revisar, todos los cuartos anteriores fueron victimas de muerte y sangre inocente derramada, camino por el pasillo y camino cerca de living, sintiendo tambien que alguian lo esperaba asi que camino pegado a la pared y con una mano en su daga.

En un momento los dos decidieron slata y atacar al enemigo, pero se dieron cuanta que era su compañero que estaba aun trabajando.

¿Que haces tu aquí?- obviamente no le gustaba que interfieran en su trabajo

iba por el hijo de la familia ¿y tu, aun no acabas con Rest Atem?- dijo el otro que venia de la cocina

no- mostro seriedad aun estando en un lugar casi oscuro- nos vemos.

Adios- y Sonic se fue a la velocidad luz que los caracterizan el nombre del equipo.

Abrio la puerta y al entrar con sigilo vio que era de un joven comun y corriente, tenia sus tipicos posters de su equipo de Fútbol favorito, unos fotos de sus amigos en una repisa, un computador , un equipo de musica, el televisor con el ultimo sistema de videojuego que era el Nintendo revolution, algo que aun no llegaba ahí, pero por ser el tuvo esa primicia. Spir Atem no estaba, las luces estaban prendidas, Sonic miro por todo el lugar y efectivamente no estaba pero un pedazo de papel le llamo la atención decia: "no siento padre fui a un fiesta te llamo mas rato Spir".

"Pobre, no sabe que ya no tendra padre dentro de poco"- dejo la hoja donde estaba y cerro la puerta

el erizo negro, en cambio ya estaba en la entrada de la habitación del señor de la casa, abrio la puerta y rest Atem estaba acostado durmiendo, pero al sentir el abrir de la puerta penso que seria Omstar, su mayordomo, miro como esos ojos de apoco se le acercaron y prendio la luz de su velador

¿quein es ud?¿qué hace aquí? respondame- pregunto al intruso parándose de un salto de su cama, el no veia su rostro solo unos ojos rojos intensos

... digamos que vengo para matarlo- camino hacia el

ud es el misterioso asesino- se acerco a la pared

veo que soy famoso en su familia, pero eso sera por poco-

¡¡¡muere maldito! y saco un flip-ex 30 de su cintura, era chica pero rapida, el revolver solto uan ráfaga de disparos pero antes de terminar el cartucho cayo muerto el cuerpo sin cabeza. El misterioso asesino habia proyectado una imagen suya con la velocidad de movimiento a la cual el tipo penso disparar y con un corte horizontal al cuello dejo tomo la cabeza de rest Atem, su segunda victima, sin problemas.

"Shadow the Hedgehog ha demostrado que ni un mortal puede superarlo" dejo caer la cabeza sin vida al igual que su cuerpo ya desangrado, la Gunblade estaba bañada de sangre, ya que estaba en posición diagonal con el suelo, pero el erizo al colocarla en su funda ya no estaba manchada, estaba mas limpia que antes, eso era que el material de la funda era especial, tenia parecido al cuero pero este al sentir contacto con sangre la desaparecia con una sustancia llamada Typson. Esta hacia evaporar o desmaterializar todo elemento que este impregnado a la gunblade, pero a la espada no ya que este liquido no afecta a ella por tener del mismo tipo de liquido en su interior haciendo como el neutralizador, esto fue inventado en los laboratorios de "blood moon". En el aire se podia ver como la sangre se convertia en gas pero de color oscuro.

Salto por la ventana y comtemplo el buen trabajo de Sonic al eliminar a los guardias de la puerta principal, era un silencio dentro de la mansión, el asesinato fue un éxito, ocupo el Chaos Control para llegar adentro del camion donde su azul amigo lo esperaba

Que rapido ¿que hiciste? ¿ te tele transportaste?

Algo asi, Algo asi- dijo el mientras el camion comenzaba a alejarse de ahi

Alguien en lo alto de los edificios llego y miro el lugar de los hechos, parecia ser que no vio al misterioso asesino, pero noto un aire muy peculiar, un aire a sangre.

Veo que el estuvo aquí- dijo- tengo que informarle al superior

Ya cerca de un telefono publico marco un numero de 7 digitos y espero que el contestara, el sonido de marcado ya la empezaba a aburrir y justo cuando pensaba colgar se escucha la voz de un hombre

Alo ¿quien habla?-

Soy yo reportándome señor- algo enojada

Ah Rouge, ¿para que llama ud, agente?- Dijo su jefe

Tal parece que el misterioso asesino ataco de nuevo en la casa de Rest Atem no hace mucho-

No hemos encontrado nada de el, ahora el caso esta en tus manos, espero tu mejor esfuerzo Rouge the bat

No le fallare señor- y colgo- " veo que este trabajo sera muy facil" y empezo a volar por el area.

Siendo ella una agente de investigación muy secreta, ha llegado al rango mas alto que un dia se porpuso: agente profesional de rango A, ella estaba muy feliz ya que esta seria una misión muy difícil que ha tenido que afrontar y queria demostrarse a si misma que podia.

Penso que mañana empezaria ya que hoy estubo mucho tiempo entrenando sus artes marciales y necesitaba un baño de burbujas y una cama muy blanda.

"mañana todo sera distinto, les demostrare a ellos que la agente Rouge es la mejor"

ya en camion este doblo por un calle sin salida y una entrada secreta se abrio, el holograma de una pared de ladrillo funciono muy bien y el mostruo de metal entro echado humo por un tubo, como celebrando una nueva misión cumplida. El camion se detuvo y paro su marcha del motor siendo él el primero en bajar del cosa blindada

vaya, se nota que eres el mejor Shadow- Wishter el conductor del camion comento ante la astucia de salir del erizo negro

adios- Dijo este sin motivo de entablar un amistad con el cuando subia por las escaleras

¿que le pasa Sonic?-

nada es asi con casi todos no te preocupes- unos golpes en la espalda calmaron a Wishter

el era un zorro gris, tenia una gorra blanca con rojo, traia ropa de camionero: jeans medio rotos, una camisa cuadrilles y unas botas. Parecia ser un ex militar ya que tenia un broche de recuerdo de su infantería. El era nuevo en esto ya que llevaba como una semana trabajando aquí.

Bueno chao Sonic- el erizo subia las mismas escaleras donde paso Shadow

Chao y cuida ese broche ok?- y movio su mano

Sonic miro que el no estaba, habia desaparecido tal como el entro al camion: de la nada, fue al primer lugar que seria la oficina propia del equipo, introdujo la llave marca inglesa y abrio, el estaba ahí sentado en el sillon como esperándolo.

Terminamos otra misión Shadow- se sento al frente de el- ¿que pasa?

Shadow miro su gema, era un poder inmenso que tenia en sus manos, pero nunca antes lo habia sentido, miro a Sonic que parecia confundido con la actitud de este. " el debe saberlo"

Sonic, ¿me creeras si la gema que tienes es muy poderosa?-

No bromees Shadow no existe algo asi en este mundo- y sintio como la suya brillaba- hey ¿que pasa?

Creo yo que es el poder de una esmeralda del caos o mejor dicho de una Chao Emerald. Lo lei en un libro vamos ¡¡ Chaos control!- tomo su brazo bruscamente y llegaron a su hogar.

El viaje fue rapido, Sonic aun no creia que estaban en casa pero con solo ver que su patineta lo creyo todo, realmente estaban en el departamento pero no sabia que habai echo Shadow para llegar aca en solo un instante.

Ay eso duele por poco y me arrancas el brazo Shadow- tomándose y frotando su brazo lastimado

El erizo negro lo habia ignorado, estaba mas pendiente de encontrar la información de la gema que en el estado de su amigo al forcejearlo, en ese momento el erizo negro saco le libro y le mostro la pagina donde explican ese poder y las tecnicas que se podian hacer con ellas

Mira esta técnica es se llama Chaos control- y mostro su gema amarilla- esta es una chao Emerald Sonic y la tuya tambien

Voy a intentar hacerla ¡¡Chaos control!- pero no paso nada es aun estaba ahí- ¿que paso? ¿por que yo no puedo?

Creo que yo soy el unico que puedo-

Sonic miro el libro y leyo con mucha atención, habia otra técnica que era la misma solo que era de nombre distinto, el tomo su gema de su gabardina y la sostuvo muy alto y grito:

¡¡¡Time stop!- y estaba en la oficina del equipo, tomo sus llaves que dejo por descuido y regreso de la misma manera

veo que la dominas la misma técnica solo que otro nombre- tomo el libro de nuevo y busco nuevas técnicas peor eso era lo unico que salia.

Guau que genial siento un gran poder con esta gema-

Corrección, Chao Emerald- dijo sombra

Ah, no me vengas a corregir mis errores- y se fue a su pieza a cambiarse.

Eran las 3 am, el aun no tenia sueño y decidio leer mas el libro que le enseño la técnica el y a Sonic, debia saber mas de esas raras gemas que la corporación aun no descubrian su poder, se sintio mas poderoso, sintio como el poder de la Emerald amarilla fluia sobre el, leyo y leyo hasta dejar su libro en la mesita y dormir " tengo que decirle a Sonic" penso antes de caer dormido a las 7 am

Amy fue a la casa de su amiga muy temprano, tenia planes para los cuatro, era ir la parque de diversiones, penso que seria buena idea ir a pasarlo bien y estar con su media naranja, Maria acepto la idea, siempre apoyaba las ocurrencias de Amy si estas eran buenas. La eriza rosa marco el numero que le dicto su amiga para que le contara

Llamalo tu Maria-le pasa el auricular y esta al tenerlo en su oido se puso nerviosa- no me mires a mi y dile.

Es que no se, presiento que lo molesto, mejor no- estab apunto de dejarlo en su lugar pero alguin lo toma y se la pasa- no creo que esten despiertos

Dile no mas si eres tu quien se lo dice no se enojara vamos amiga dile a Shadow-

8: 10 am el telefono despierta a Shadow emdio enojado y contesta de una manera medio dormido aun

¿alo?- no se escucho nada- ¿quien es?

Soy... soy yo Maria- y Amy hace mímica de que le dija- queria decirte si quieres salir al parque de diversiones a la tarde si no te molesta- se sonroja

No- la eriza parecia muy triste al otro lado al decir esto Shadow- no me molesta- pero al oir esto se alegro- llama mas tarde y colgo

¿Y que te dijo? ¿te dijo que si?- ansiosa su amiga rosa

algo asi pero dijo que llamara mas tarde- mostro una sonrisa casi fingida- parece que estaba dormido- y miro su cama como si se sintiera culpable de algo malo

no te apenes por lo menos dijo algo ya llamalo mas tarde yo me tengo que ir cuidate amiga- se despide de un besito en su mejilla y sale.

Sonic habia salido de su pieza con el mismo pijama, pero parecia preocupado pensando que era el jefe, el le pregunto a Shadow y este contesto que era Maria quein las invitaba a salir. El erizo negro se levanto dejo su libro en el estante y camino hacia Sonic. este estaba agachado sacando leche de chocolate y sirviendose en un vaso no mas grande que su mano.

El time stop solo la debes ocupar en caso de emergencia ¿me oiste?- y se sento en la mesa de la cocina

¿Por que? Si tu la utilizaste para entrar al camion- rezongando dijo el erizo azul

te lo dijo por que si la organización se entera de esto nos la quitaran y eso no quiero que pase ¿o dime que no la quieres ocupar?- su mirada carmesí mostro decisión al ver como se cruzaba con la esmeralda desafiante

ok ok, pero yo la tengo, no me la quitaras- dijo Sonic

ya ya, pero esa es la regla- y se sirvio de la nevera un poco de bebida

si tu lo dices, pero serviria para el trabajo-

solo en ese momento las ocuparemos sin que nadie nos vea-

y cambiando el tema ¿Maria que te dijo a que lugar queria ir con nosotros? – lucia mas serio Sonic the Hedgehog

dijo algo a un parque- digamos que eso fue lo que oyo mientras aun dormia

¿se referia al nuevo parque de diversiones que llego ayer a la ciudad?- habai visto en la televisión abierta que llego un nuevo parque a station square

si, supongo yo-no mostraba interes en saber si era eso o no, miro con mas decisión la gema.

Es hora del baño- y entro a ducharse- ¡¡mama! Prendame el calefont

Ah, hazlo tu solo, yo no soy tu empleado para hacer algo tan facil- se enojo y escucho la risa de Sonic desde la ducha- y si te apago el agua caliente ¿que me haras?-

Se sentia como un cabro chico haciendo maldades pero eran de sentido inocente, pero eso lo dejo muy mal, con solo pensar la infancia que tuvo pero... "mejor no, esta vez no" y se sento para ver las noticas de nuevo

"la muerte de rest Atem ha sido una verdadera conmocion, el segundo hijo de netni Atem se a encontrado degollado, aun no se sabe la hora del homicidio pero pasemos a las respuestas que nos dio el comandante en el caso "

se podia apreciarla misma escena de antes, knuckles en medio de la multitud de micrófonos respondiendo lo que podia:

"comandante ya han pasado 2 asesinatos ¿que hace la policia para proteger a la familia?"- decia un reportero

"se habia dado la mejor seguridad posible pero se encontro que la alarma para avisar un intruso fue baleada"-

veo que viste mi clase de tiro- dijo Sonic cubierto de la toalla- fue un excelente blanco

callate, dejame ver las noticias tranquilo- mostro su cara de enfado

ok ok- y de un portazo cerro la puerta de su pieza

"pero que pasara con el tercer hijo de la familia Atem, furest Atem?"- se oyo decir por entre la multitud

se le aumentara la seguridad policíaca y le garantizamos que el asesino misterioso no podrá atacarlo, no mas declaraciones- y se fue en una patrulla motorizada.

Se apago la tele, Shadow tenia cosas que hacer y se teletransporto a la oficina para hablar con el científico que creo la sustancia de la espada, el lugar parecia normal, gente llevando portafolios , otra llevando carpetas dejando en claro que eran secretarios, y los asesinos que estaban conversando de la ultima hazaña de uno de los mejores de la organización

Excelente trabajo- dijo uno al verlo muy lejos

"bah odio que me gente como ellos me felicite" y entro al laboratorio, sintio un viejo aire, sentia que habia visto todo esto pero no donde, habian varias capsulas con algunas celulas, las miro con cierto rareza, siguió caminando por el lugar y encontro al científico. Este le pidio al sustancia de la espada y el se la entrego sin decir nada solo dijo: " veo que por fin la ocupas pense que no me la pedirias" y se fue. Cerro la puerta y miro su reloj eran las 2:30 pm, era hora de almorzar.

No hay nadie ¡¡¡¡Chaos Control!- y se fue

Llego a su departamento sin tener que cruzarse con anmi,mientras se sentaba observo que Sonic estaba guardando algo de dinero en su billetera para invitar a Amy a almorzar ya que no creo que una mega hamburguesa con chile la agrade, penso en ir a un local con clase, "le dare una sorpresa" dijo y miro a Shadow que tenia en sus manos un liquido rojo en un frasco.

¿Que es eso? – dijo mientras guardaba su dinero en los jeans

es una sustancia que tiene la gunblade- y la saco para comprobar si estaba manchada, pero la dejo ya que sonaba el telefono-¿Alo?

Buen trabajo chicos mañana quiero verlos para hablar de su paga-

muy bien- dijo este y colgo. Era la costumbre entre jefe y Shadow: dos palabras y chao

¿que dijo esta vez?- misntras se acercaba a la manilla

lo mismo de siempre. ¿Y tu adonde vas?-

voy al restaurant "hot crater" bueno regreso pronto- dejo a Shadow solo de nuevo

ese Sonic...- penso en voz alta- nunca cambia

tomo el telefono y marco el numero de la tarjeta que le habian dado anteriormente esa chica, ella que sin saber tenia algo... " aun no lo se" mientras esperaba que la otra persona contestara, es escucho una voz muy femenina, sabiendo que la que contesto era Maria.

Alo?- dijo esta

Soy Shadow-

Ah hola Shadow-

Te llamo para ver lo que me dijiste en la mañana lo de salir- se extraño al decir esto " ¿ que estoy haciendo?"

Es que me gustaria ir con el grupo al parque que llego a la ciudad-

Hum...-

¿Y? ¿vas a salir con nosotras? – se escuchaba un tono nervioso

...nos vemos alla a las 7 pm- "no creo que se tan malo después de todo" serio dentro de si

gracias Shadow nos vemos-colgo y empezo a saltar de alegria

" algo raro esta pasando y no se lo que es, es algo que me...me... hace..." no puedo continuar ya que llamaban a la puerta, era Sonic que volvia de su almuerzo "nutritivo" es decir papas fritas con pollo asado, el entro y miro a su amigo medio enojado, al parecer se enojo al decirle que se les quedaron las llaves y mas encima de querer ocupar el time stop para llegar. Shadow no sabia que hacia y queria salir de ahí, salio corriendo llevándose consigo la gema y desaparecio a mitad de pasillo.

"debe tener un mal dia" penso mientras cerraba la puerta del departamento.

Estaba en la playa rompiendo algunas rocas con tanta rabia que expulso una energia tan poderosa que todas las rocas que la seguian eran solo polvo, Shadow no sabia lo que acababa de hacer realmente, solo recordo que porvenia de el un gran poder destructivo, pero su ira se habia ido con esa explosión, " creo que debo llamar a Sonic por lo del parque" marco al celular y le explico lo de la llamada y a que hora se iban a juntar

Ok- se escucho desde el otro lado- espero que se haya pasado el enojo

Hump, no debes preocuparte por eso ahora, nos vemos haya a las siete- y colgo

"es

Pero como demonios paso- grito el desde su sillon

Calmate, ahora la teoria es cierta-

¿No ves que acaban de matar a otro de la familia?- Knuckles con solo pensar que de nuevo el "asesino misterioso" se habia burlado de el lo hacia enojarse mas- como me gustaia tenerlo ahora al frente mio para cobrarle todas la mechorias que hizo

tranquilizate , si no te controlas no podras capturarlo, oye ¿vamos al parque de diversiones?- la idea de Tails era buena: vigilaban y se podrían entretener al mismo tiempo

no se- terminado de tomar su jugo de uva-no me tinca ir ahora con esto que paso

vamos no seas aguafiestas sera divertido- el echidna penso que esta seria una buena oportunidad de divertirse ya que esta semana se pondría muy dura

ok- miro su reloj- falta 2 horas para que termine el turno, a las 7 pm vamos

se que no te arrepentiras- "que bueno que acepte ya que hace mucho que esta triste, creo que hice lo mejor"

en otra parte, la agente Rouge volaba por el area y le llamo la atención las luces que emitian el parque, la vista desde arriba era hermosa, no se pudo aguantar a echarle un vistazo, bajo sigilosamente detrás de unos matorrales y salio a ver el lugar. No tenia palabras para decir lo espectaular del sitio de diversiones mecanicas: las tiendas los carruseles , la mostaña rusa, la casa del horror, etc... ella sabia que esa hora la iba a pasarla muy bien y decidio volar por arriba, "recuerdo este lugar muy bien" dijo mirando comop una niña se subia a un caballito en el carrusel, antes decomenzar a girar y subir y bajar, era tan bellos esos recuerdos.

Pero las cosas cambian Rouge y tu lo sabes muy bien- penso en voz alta

la agente Rouge trabajaba en la seccion de investigaciones del gobierno, antes de ser eso era dueña de muchos casinos por toda la region, pero un dia todo se le vino abajo al saber que habian descubierto todos sus juegos "arreglados" para que perdieran dinero. No la llevaron a la carcel solo se confiscaron todo sus casinos y quedo en banca rota, al no tener dinero se acordo de un socio que queira que ella trabajara para el, pero era parte la seccion X-05 del gobierno encargado de buscar a los delincuentes mas peligrosos, ella acepto por solo el dinero, nada mas, al principio cuando le dijeron de la propuesta dijo " son los legales no soy de ese estilo", pero ahora es una agente profesional que se ha ganado el respeto de todos sus compañeros y sus superiores al darle los trabajos mas peligrosos.

Bajo y se compro una manzana confitada mientras miraba el lugar desde tierra siempre teniendo sus sentidos muy abiertos para cualquier situación, camuflandose por entre medio de la gente que pensaba divertirse en familia.

Después...

Vamos no se quede atrás- dijo alguien mientras volaba con sus 2 colas especiales de nacimiento

Esperate- se podia ver alguien rojo que estaba corriendo y se detuvo justo al frente de taisl para tomar aire-ya listo

Es lindo el parque de noche ¿no, comandante Knuckles?- sus ojos empezaron a brillar

Como digas- y entraron

" me hubiera gustado quedare cuidando la Master Emerald pero se que Tails se preocupa por mi, solo por el vine para quede feliz"

Maria y Amy estaban esperando a sus chicos que se habian acordado de esperarlos en la entrada

¿Que hora es?- dijo la eriza rosa

son las 6:58 pm, calmate Amy a Sonic y Shadow no les han pasado nada malo- este le habid dicho a ella que tal vez fueron secuestrados o algo asi- ademas llegamos 5 minutos antes de la hora asi que calmate

bueno si tu lo dices-

en el camino hacia el parque Sonic se encontro a Shadow, este no le conto que le paso con el cuando descargo toda su furia en la playa, mas bien le dijo si habia llamado a la casa el jefe y Sonic respondio con un no medio triste, Sombra se quedo para atrás, nunca lo habia visto asi y mucho menos en estos dias con Amy a su lado, sabia que era algo muy fuerte para entristercelo, entonces se le acerco..

creo que es tiempo de le cuente mi pasado, ayer me lo pregunto y quede... – y vio que no estabna muy lejos del parque

Sonic...-miro que esos ojos esmeraldas caia un lagrima.- no creo que estes preparado para contarlo, recuerda que te costo mucho para olvidarlo

debo contárselo al igual que tu- era duro con el pero era la verdad, algun dia debia decirle lo que paso con el- ella confia en mi y no quiero decepcionarla

hubo un momento de silencio Sonic parecia asustado, sabia que no debia mencionarlo ya que era muy difícil para el erizo negro, peor penso que si Maria se lo preguntaba también el deberia decircelo, miro a Sonic como un niño en problemas o mejor dicho, que estaba por recibir el golpe pero no lo hizo Sonic abrio los ojos y se pudo ver que Shadow miraba al frente con orgullo

yo no se cuando, pero se lo dire...- y llegaron donde las chicas Sonic antes de eso se habia secado la lagrima

Hola Shadow y Sonic justo a la hora- dijo al eriza rosa al abrazar a su amigo

Que bueno que llegaron, ¿entremos? – todos se abrieron camino en medio de tanta gente

No creo que esto sea divertido- dijo un erizo azul aplastado por dos gordos- vamos y toma la mano de Amy para salir de tanta gnete en la entrada

Tu lo has dicho- Shadow hizo lo mismo con Maria, ya afuera dijo- ¿que hacemos primero?

¿Que les parece si vamos a ver las tiendas? –

no esta mala la idea, ¿sabes? tengo que comer algo ahora o sino no se que pasara conmigo –

al erizo azul se le habia olvidado comer antes de salir- voy y vuelvo

¿y Shadow que has hecho estos ultimos dias con Sonic?- Amy queia ver como era como compañero para Shadow

esa pregunta lo habia pillado, no sabia que decir, era alguien que se habia ganado con esfuerzos, golpes, discusiones y largas horas de conversación en un amigo y estos dias habian demostrado que ambos eran inseparables. " Sonic es un tonto con estilo" penso mientras lo veia comer un hot dog con mucho chile, su condimento favorito, " eres un tonto especial". Pero estaba frnete la mirada de Amy que se ponia de puntas para escuchar la respuesta.

Nada lo comun que hacemos nosotros-

¿Como?-

pelear amistosamente jejeje- Amy se volteo para ver como su erizo volvia con hotdog para todos sin chila obvio

vamos Shadow quiero ver lo que hablan Amy- y en un descuido toma su mano para quq caminara rapido pero se sonrojo mucho- oh, lo siento Shadow

...- se sintio como un cubo de hielo, esta vez no tenia idea que contestar y solo camino del brazo de Maria donde la pareja de erizos de miaradas verdes caminaban

vamos, se que tu puedes- una plumilla dijo justo al lado del centro el lugar de color negro marcaba el numero 25- ya llevas 75 puntos

si se contar Tails- dijo mirando con la mira

de pronto todo cambio, se vio al asesino misterioso justo al frente de el, sintio mucha rabia la ver como se reia su enemigo de el, al no poder capturarlo y encerrarlo, apreto fuerte el rifle, apunto hacai lo que era su corazon y disparo " muere estupido, por fin y para siempre" , pero esta ves le dio en el medio de circulo de color negro con blanco, llevando un total de 135 puntos de los cinco disparos que realizo.

Bein justo para lo que querias Knuckles- y el echidna recibe unos nuevos guantes con nudillos de acero y se los cmabio

Son algo pesados- colgaban los brazos al acostumbrase a los guantes con peso extra.- pero se que ahora estoy listo para derribar todo

Bueno eres un policia asi que estaba asegurado que podrias ganártelos- y caminaron por la siguente fila de puestos y vieron a una chica murcielago que miraba al rojo y se quedo mirando otro lugar como disimuladamente

¿Quien es esa chica murciélago que me miraba? – Tails no le habia puesto atención a la presencia de Rouge

yo no veo a nadie- y efectivamente ya no estaba

¿que raro? Te juro Tails que vi a una chica que estaba viéndome- Tails no le creyo mucho con un gesto de " si claro Knuckles"- en serio

ok, oye vamos rapido quiero subir a la rueda de la fortuna- y volo hacia la entrada del juego mecanico

hey Tails espera-y corrio detrás de su zorro amigo cafe

ministras rouge no noto nada extraño en su camino, pensaba que tendría un pcoc mas de accion pero no miro la rueda de la fortuna "hace mucho que no me subo a una, ahora es mi oportunidad de hacerlo" y se dirigio hacia la fila que eran muy peuqeña ya que llamaban la mas atención otro juego y se coloco. "veo que el ring dash es la sensación de ahora" refiriéndose a un juego que todos se colocan parados dentro del anillo, tomados de la orilla, que gira a gran velocidad.

Vamos al rueda ¿que les parece? Desde ahí podemos ver todo el lugar-dijeron 2 erizos

Después de ver todas la tiendas el grupo queria subirse ahora en un juego mecanico, no sabian por cual empezar pero una ocurrencia de Maria y Sonic al ver la rueda le parecio muy divertido, Amy y Shadow no les peracio malo y optaron ese primero.

Al paracer no es muy cocurrido que digamos, pero puede ser que no tengamos que esperar mucho- no habia mucha gente y los cuatro corrieron para colocarse en la fila.

Esta vez yo te pago Amy- y Sonic paso susu dos ultimos boletos para subirse con ella en una silla

Gracias Sonic, eres un buna persona- y se sentaron y se elevaron un poco para que sus amigos se suban

Tome – habia cerrado los ojos y le paso al pasar sus respectivos boletos

Gra... gra... gracias señor- el maquinista encargado de recibirlos se asusto con solo sentir la presencia del erizo negro, tenia un aire a sangre en el, obviamente el se habia cambiado la ropa al utilizar el Chaos Control sin que Sonic se diera cuenta de su presencia ya que habia salido a conversar con anmi

Maria miro a su lado a ese erizo misterioso, a el que mostraba frailidad para ocultar algo, pero no sabia. " quiero ser su amiga pero tal vez el no lo concidere nuestra amistad" y agacho la mirada, Shadow habia notado esa cmabio de actitud y conto algo que no se lo esperaba ella.

Si considero esta amistad como algo valioso- y Maria de a poco empezo a sonreir de nuevo

Que bonito se ven juntos ¿no Knuckles?- Tails miraba a Sonic que se reia con Amy de unas cuantas bromas de este

Que dices- se habia desconcentrado y miraba la luna como empeza a salir- ah ellos, si se ven bien- no queria seguir con eso ya que el no habia tenido oportunidad de expresar sus sentimientos a nadie en su pasado.

De nuevo lo vuelvo a ver a ese galan de rojo, tal parece haberlo visto en algun lugar- Rouge estaba en un silla atrás de Tails y Knuckles- pero veo que no viene solo

Empezo a girar la rueda, el ya no podia guardar todo este dolor, pero se le puso mas difícil al escuchar que ella queria saber de el antes, se sintio encarcelado de su pasado y debia librarse de todo recuerdo y solo pudo decir

Creo que es tiempo que lo sepas- dijo cuanto estaban arriba de toda la rueda misntras la luna empezaba a brillar

Continuara...

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

espero que les guste y el prximo capitulo se pondra muy genial solo imagínense lo que saldra jajajajaja XD, pero es tiempo de dejar unas pocas preguntas

1° ¿Knuckles y Tails se daran cuenta de la presencia del "misterioso asesino"?p: r abiertas

2° ¿por que fue encargado el caso a Rouge de los asesinatos sabiendo que habiendo mejores agentes? p: parte del fic

3° ¿cómo reaccionara Maria al saber del pasado que Shadow, al igual que Amy por parte de Sonic? P: imaginación

4 ° ¿que opinan uds del asesinato de Shadow?

Y eso es todo pero antes...

1° creo que la mas exacta fue de kitsune vulpes: de que un enfermia mental que causaba muchas muertes lo que hizo que Knuckles dejara ese puesto y buscara otor oficio para salvar vidas

2° saluieron vivos de esto por suerte ya que mientras ellos se iban no fueron descubiertos por Rouge que estaba por ahí o sino tendrían unos cuantos problemas

3° cree que ahora tiene a lguian mas en quien confiar aunque le cueste aceptarlo

4° Sonic piensa que a Shadow es como alguien que siempre debe estar uno ahí para ayudarlo ya que antes de conocerse sufrio mucho.

5: bueno kitsune llevas dos buenas era Rouge, pero Kentaru me dio una buena idea. Espero que sea de tu agrado. Jejejejeje ×× risa malvada ××

nos vemos en otro cap de este fic jajajaja aviso: creo que algunos quieren matarme al dejar el fic justo en una parte muy genial jajajajaja, pero sus ansias de saber todo de Sonic y Shadow en el sigte cap ok? XD

Ka No Ryu Shadonic The Hedgehog


	7. El pasado de los asesinos

Otro capitulo, otra aventura mas...bueno dejemos de rodeos con esto y mejor empezemos esto de una buena ves, gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews. Bueno ahora los avisos

Kentaru: gracias por tu review, espero que no te olvides de esta historia

Disclaimer: debo decir que todos los personajes de Sonic pertenecen a Sega y a Sonic team, pero uno que otro personaje es de mi imaginación

Acotación: este fic es un versión distinta como son los personajes en la realidad, asi que no se sorprendan por las cosas raras que pasen y que no concuerden con el mundo de Sonic, sin embargo saldran algunas actitudes tipicas de estos personajes llevando a pensar que no es ciento por ciento cambiado….. ademas saldra la hora ×× es para que no crean que esto pasa en solo un dia seria ultimo de fome bueno eso no mas jejejeje XD ×× y el pasado de Sonic y Shadow seran contados en primera persona

En el capitulo anterior...

(...)Empezo a girar la rueda, el ya no podia guardar todo este dolor, pero se le puso mas difícil al escuchar que ella queria saber de el antes, se sintio encarcelado de su pasado y debia librarse de todo recuerdo y solo pudo decir

Creo que es tiempo que lo sepas- dijo cuanto estaban arriba de toda la rueda mientras la luna empezaba a brillar (...)

Continuara...

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

ese dia martes en la noche, la luna estaba muy hermosa y en ese misma noche se revelara un pasado muy extraño y oscuro según el, ya que esa persona queria saberlo todo sobre el no importando le costo que le llevara, no sabia la razón debia ser el amor que la guiaba por el sendero de la felicidad

**Capitulo 6: El pasado de los asesinos **

que cosa es lo que tengo que saber- lo miro como a un niño pequeño

bueno te contare todo mi pasado que algunas vez me preguntaste...- dijo sin dejar de mirar la luna

"según lo que se o me contaron antes, yo fui huérfano, no se quien fue mi padre verdadero o mi madre solo se que fui a caer a un familia muy rica, habia de todo, pero ellos ne me caian bien, siempre fingían una sonrisa que no me gustaba. Al principio todo era paz hasta que un dia no pudiendo soportar mas y los mate, despues de decidir mi futuro en la comiseria me llevaron hacia un hospital psiquiatrico. Cuando llegue me sentia solo, ya no queria ver a nadie pero pronto conoci a alguien se que intereso en volverme a la normalidad, por que segun los doctores del lugar tenia problemas mentales lo que realmente no era verdad. Habia un doctor que lo declaraban el mejor de esa era, ese doctor se llamaba Knuckles, el quiso verme cada vez que podia ya que trabajaba mucho, siempre me apoyaba en todo e incluso jugaba conmigo aunque yo no queria. Una ves la hija del director del hospital me venia a ver tambien y me abrazaba mucho, era muy tierna conmigo, yo no sabia que hacer o decir pero me gusta sentir ese abrazo. Después de unos meses supe que el dr Knuckles se retiro del caso, ya que no conseguia ningun resultado positivo, despues me vieron muchos doctores pero ninguno pudo curarme de esa maldad y frialidad que siguió creciendo, todo esto lo lei yo en una carta que dejo el director del hospital

Despues de unos años, cada vez me condireban uan persona comun los del hospital y me hicieron muchas pruebas y examenes, sacando el resultado que era una persona normal y pude salir de ahi y bueno llevo como 2 años que paso eso ..." no queria seguir ya que en ese tiempo fue ahí donde inicio su trbajao de asesino profesional, tenia demasiado potencial

¿Y que paso con la hija del director?- pregunto ella ya que no queria sacar preguntas en medio de la narración

se murio unos dias despues de que yo saliera libre, según los doctores se llama Maria Robotnik, hija del reconocido dr Gerald Robotnik quien tambien ayudo en mi "recuperación" y según yo paso a ser mi padre y Maria mi amiga...

que tragica historia-

¿no estas asustada?- la miro

no, me parecio triste pero no estoy asustada- se sintio roja la ver la mirada roja de Shadow muy cerca de ella

pense que debias saber...- dijo este deprimido, no queria que Maria Atem lo viera asi y solo mostro indiferencia- bueno ya te dije algo que deseabas saber no?-

pero Shadow no estes triste- movio su cara oscura a ella para verle los ojos llorosos que tenia- debes olvidar tu pasado y seguir adelante

es muy difícil dormir con todo esto, siempre se repite mi pasado en mis sueños- siendo esta la razon por la que dormia poco y si lo hacia, estaba muy asustado para no tener que verlo de nuevo " lo que mas se repite es el asesinato de ellos y la imagen de Maria muerta ..."

se que no puedo hace nada por tu pasado pero si por tu presente- le tomo la mano y la guardo entre las suyas- confia en mi y te ayudare en lo que pueda Shadow

el no dijo nada, pero Maria sabia que esas palabras las habia escuchado sin importarle el orgullo que estaba dentro de el, se sintio un poco mejor y se habia olvidado de sus pesadillas ahora. En otro lugar ella aun seguia mirando al chico rojo no sabai que tenia el para atraerla de esa manera, muchos querian ser su novio pero Rouge los rechazo a todos, pero esta ves sintio algo por ese echidna que solo la vio de lejos, entre la multitud

mira Knuckles fuegos artificiales- provenían de las montañas

si que bonito- no tenia ganas de verlas de nuevo sintio que su pasado volvió a el

hummm, ¿con que se llama Knuckles? Bien ese nombre no lo olvidare-

mira Sonic- le señalo la montaña y sir querer se le acerco mucho a Sonic- oh lo siento- se acomodo en su silla y se tomo del fierro

no te preocupes fue un accidente- estaba rojo al igual que ella- mira esa gran explosion

si que colores Sonic- ambos se miraron por un rato y se rieron

fue un momento romántico Amy se sentia atraida a el y Sonic a ella, no sabian como parar este momento pero fue un beso muy hermoso que se presencio mientras esos colores caian del cielo, Sonic pudo safarse de eso, Amy estaba feliz por ese momento. Sentia miedo a que esa amistad se fuese a perder por esto, asi que solo se atrevio a preguntarle...

Amy, ¿tu me quieres?-

Este yo...- sabia que si pero tenia un nudo en la garganta- si, te quiero Sonic

yo tambien pero quiero tomar un tiempo para ver como van las cosas pero ten en cuenta lo que te dije ¿ok? Yo te quiero- y la abrazo brindándole su calor

gracias Sonic eres un gran amigo, pero me gustaria saber el ¿por que de tu actitud la otra noche?- refiriéndose cuando pregunto por su familia

ah, eso no es nada solo paso algo que yo no quiero acordar Amy- y bajo la mirada al suelo

lo siento Sonic, perdoname no sabia que era muy fuerte lo que te paso- y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro- no sabia Sonic, no sabia...

salieron de la rueda de la fortuna, los erizos salieron primero despues los policias y por ultimo la agente, Knuckles sospecho de esa mirada que tenia Shadow "¿ en donde la he visto, me parece muy familiar" pero al ver que no iba solo no creia que podria hacer algo malo y si lo hiciera ellos se darian cuenta, Tails mientras buscaba unos algodones de azucra para llevarle a su compañero y se encontro, mejor dicholo encontro Cream que venia a pasear por ahí y decidio entrar al parque nuevo

hola Tails- dijo ella

hola ¿como estas Cream?- cortésmente le respondio

bien, vine aquí para pasar el rato ¿y tu?

Yo viene con un amigo para que se distrayera de tanto trabajo- y empezo a buscar a Knuckles entre la gente- ¿donde se metio?

¿Como es tu amigo Tails? – empezo a volar al ver como el lo hacia tambien

es un echidna rojo, tiene unos guantes metalicos y su cara parece de mal humor- busco y busco pero nada

¡¡¡ahí esta! ¿ese es o es algo parecido?-

¡¡¡¡ese es! Vamos te lo presentare- y se le acercaron volando cuando vieron a Knuckles sentado en una banca, parecia no muy animado, le gustaba estar ahí pero eso le impedia divertirse- hey ¿por que no me esperaste?

Digamos que como te fuiste te empeze a buscar- miro al aldo del zorro y estaba una chica coneja- ¡¡ah, ya se quein eres, eras tu la chica del banco que secuestraron!- se sorprendio al igualar la imagen de su cara con esa ocacion del incidente del banco nacional

Si ud es el capitan Knuckles, gracias por salvarme la vida, mi nombre es Cream- le dio la mano

Ah, no se preocupe estoy para el servicio del la gente- estaba apenado por los halagos

Ella es una buena amiga Knuckles y queria presentarte cuando tuviera una oportunidad- dijo el zorro empezando a descender

Gracias pero sera mejor que vayas con ella yo debo hacer otras cosas-

No se preocupe Knuckles yo solo vengo de paseo...-

No digas eso, yo tengo que hacer, Tails acompaña por el parque, nos veremos mañana en el cuartel- se paro del banco y se iba

¿Estas seguro Knuckles?- a el no le convencia para nada esa respuesta

si seguro, vayan y divirtanse- y empezo a correr- ¡¡adios!

Adios Knuckles- dijo Cream despidiéndose- ¿bueno Tails que hacemos?

No lo se- se volteo a verla- ¿que me dices si vamos a ring dash?- miro donde se suponia que se fue su compañero

Siiii que bien vamos rapido- y con su fuerza se llevo a Tails a la fila para entrar al juego

"Knuckles, ¿sera que de nuevo te molesta eso de tu pasado? Yo nose que hacer para ayudarte amigo, no se, no se nada..." y una lagrima que no vio Cream ya que estaba mirando como se acortaba la fila para entrar. "amigo mio..." y penso que si lo veia asi se enojaria y mucho asi que penso disfrutar la noche con Cream

el seguia corriendo, saliendo del parque y fue directo a la plaza, se sneto a llorar lo mas que pudo, se sentía una miseria pero alguien atrás estaba espiandolo. "¡¡¿por qué! ¡¡¿por qué! ¿por que no fui capaz de ayudar a ese niño, ¿por que? " pero no puedo pensar nada mas ya que se acercaba alguien entre los matorrales. Se sentía en el aire un frio y se le acerco a el una chica que obviamente no tenia un abrigo, este al verla se lo paso: toma- dijo este y ella se lo puso.

Gracias sr Knuckles-

De nada- y volvio a su depresión

¿Que paso?- dijo ella sentándose a su lado- digame

no , nada no es nada señorita...- pero no pudo decir nada ya que no sabia su nombre

Rouge the bat, digame Rouge-

¿Rouge, no es cierto? Soy el comandante Knuckles pero para ud Knuckles- vio que la chica lo miraba- Es que yo no puedo olvidarme de algo que paso- coloco sus manos en la cabeza y empezó a llorar

Calmese Knuckles, he visto en las noticias pareciera de carácter fuerte ahora deberia serlo aun mas-

Y ahí empezo una amistad entre Rouge y Knuckles, empezaron a hablar de toda su vida y todos sus secretos que tenian antes ocultos para no ser utilizados en su contra, ninguno de los dos sabia el porque de sus confesiones a alguien que era un completo extraño, se sentian seguros con el otro, sentian que se conocían hace mucho tiempo y se llevaban muy bien, era la química del amor que estaban entre ellos, Knuckles sugirió salir a dar una vuelta por ahí, Rouge acepto y se fueron del brazo como amigos solamente.

Jajajajajaja, no sabia que un hombre le gustara la costura-

Digamos que me parecio interesante las clases que daban en los scout y me gusto esto de hacer dibujos con hilo y aguja-

Bueno se ve que eres especial, has aprendido a vivir solo por mucho tiempo y eso es muy difícil, yo vivo con una amiga en su depertamneto, entre las dos nos la arreglamos para cuidarla y limpiarla- veian como las luces se pendrian la pasar ellos- eres muy responsable

Gracias, pero eso me lo enseñaron cuando fui niño y tambien era joven, si queria vivir como una persona comun le enseñaron todo lo que sabian mis padres, pero ahora que ya no estan debo mostrarles que su hijo aun no se rinde- y golpeo contra un bloque sobresalido de unos 15 cms de alto y de ancho unos 29 cms rompiendolo en millones de pedacitos

¡¡hey! ¡¡eres muy fuerte!- se le acerco al ex bloque de cemento- mira lo hiciste polvo

ejem parece que esots guantes nuevos funcionan de maravilla- les quito el polvo soplándolos y despues les saco brillo- son mi nueva adquisición, aunque son muy livianos

¿realmente son de metal? Es que no lo parecen-

bueno no me lo creeras de ¿donde los saque?-

no me digas de que el...- miro atrás donde se suponia que estaban los dos antes, pero fue interrumpida en ese momento por el

si, en el parque de diversiones-

ahhh, no te creo- lo empuja como para molestar- es mentira ¿no?

no, es verdad, si quieres vamos al parque para que los veas-

vamos entonces, pero te dijo que no me la creo aun- y se devolvieron

¿Sonic, que haces?- un tono muy serio- dejame en paz por un rato ¿entiendes?- este fue jalado hacia un rincón del lugar- Sonic ¿por que demonios me trajiste hasta aquí?

Es que ella...-

Dime por lo menos de una buena vez- Shadow perdia toda la paciencia del mundo- dime o te...-

Ella me quiere- Shadow quedo ahí parado apunto de matarlo

Bueno es normal para tus "victimas" que te digan que te quieren, pero ¿es esa la razon por al que me trajiste aquí?- el lugar era detrás de las tiendas que daba ligar a una montaña muy hermosa

En parte si, pero yo tambien la quiero- y eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso de la sorpresa de Shadow

Dimelo de nuevo eso, es que no puedo creer lo que mis oidos acaban de escuchar- decia como lo comun de su respuesta

Yo la quiero, ¿es que te cuesta tanto entender?-

No es que con tu historial de vida no me entra en la cabeza que tu me digas eso ahora-

Se que no he sido muy fiel que digamos pero esta ves es diferente, se que algun dia me entenderas el por que de mi actuar ahora- empezo a caminar, le hizo de una seña para se fuera pero el se quedo ahí

"¿algun dia me enamorare como dijo Sonic? no, eso nunca me pasará a mi, pero ¿que sera lo que me sale dentro al estar con Maria? No se, aun no lo se pero quiero saber que me pasa ahora" vivia ahora en un momento difícil, tenia algunos problemas dentro de si mismo, ya no sabia que hacer entonces desde que ella ha estado con el. "ya no se que hacer, muchas veces me dije que no me pasaria a mi esto de ver como algunos sufren por otros, pero, pero yo no puedo caer y ser debil de nuevo despues de la muerte de Maria, me lo prometi y no volvere a ser ese de antes"

salio de su mundo de nuevo y acompaño a Sonic donde las chicas los esperaban con algunos dulces, Sonic obviamente llego primero para pedir algunos de estas ricas golosinas y Shadow mirando el suelo y pensando esto ultimo, esta en un laberinto y no podia salir de ahí, queria ser libre y todo, pero seguia aun atado a su pasado, Maria Atem se le acerco y lo abrazo llorando, el no sabia el porque y se le pregunto, Amy se llevo a Sonic para un lado aunque el sabia el porque de su retirada pero lo hizo por su cuenta, sabia que Shadow estaba muy raro y tal vez ella lo podia ayudar ya que no todas las veces el mejor amigo puede estar ahí. Ella le respondio que le interesaba mucho y no queria verlo asi, que no sufriera por lo que ya paso y en ese momento fue eterno para los dos, ambos se miraron triste con lagrimas en los ojos, sintieron el latir del corazon del otro, tambien su respiracion agitada y de su cara roja de nervio y se dieron un beso. Shadow queod muy sorprendido el actuar de Maria, sabia que habia sido muy frio con ella pero aun asi ella lo queria, mejor dicho, lo amaba. Despues se miraron.

¿Por qué lo hiciste? Sabiendo que tal vez no haya probabilidad de estar juntos-

por que ese es el amor, te das el todo por el todo por el otro y eso hago dándome para estar contigo- le tomo la mano

aun asi, yo no se que pensar, entiéndeme por favor- le tomo su cara con dulzura- pero yo no quiero que te vayas de mi lado, pero debo pensar mejor las cosas, no se que pasaria si te vas ahora- una lagrima corre la cara de Shadow

Shadow ¿por que lloras? – le limpio su cara con un pañuelo de seda

Por que no se que me pasaria si me dejan solo otra vez, durante esos años en el hospital nadie me venia a ver excepto Maria y Gerald, nadie mas ahora que te conocia a Sonic, a Amy y a ti ya no se que me pasara- y el la abrazo con fuerza se sentia muy maly queria seguir soportándolo mas

El día miércoles llego, faltaba como un dia para ser una semana de la muerte de Zod Atem, Sonic como todos los días se levanto tarde mientras que Shadow seguía viendo las noticias como si nada, como si el momento de ayer no le significara nada a él, pero a Sonic me dolió mucho ver como no podía hacer nada por él o mejor dicho, no saber como ayudarlo ya que nunca la había visto así tan triste, pero si le mostraba preocupación se deprimiría si que trató de hacerlo enojar por unos minutos y dejara de pensar en eso.

¡¡Oye madre ¿donde dejaste mi toalla!- grito

este adivino las buenas intenciones y le siguió el juego

estan colgadas afuera si las quieres las tendras que venia a buscar tu solo- se rio un poco de forma burlona

oh, mama por favor ¿podrias pasarmela tu? es que me estoy bañando-

no, he dicho que no, tu saldras por ella-

se levanto de su sillon a ver por el balcon si estaba la toalla, pero no estaba y desde la puerta del balcon estaba Sonic mostrándole la toalla flameándola como bandera

oh aquí esta madre, no pense que podria hacer las cosas por mi jajajajaja- y cerro

ohhhhh, ¡¡¡¡erizo estupido como se te ocurre molestarme cuando estoy ocupado!- golpeo el suelo con los pies- ya me las pagaras- "bueno sabia que me harias algo asi, gracias Sonic por intentar animarme por el momento"

en otro lugar...

bueno Rouge ¿encontraste algo interesante para la investigación?- dijo la sombra de nuevo

no señor aun nada- penso en el lindo chico que se encontro ayer en la noche- parece ser mas astuto de lo que aparenta

humm, tienes razon buscaremos mas pistas sobre el padarero de ese tipo, tu esta de guardia ahora-

bien- salio de nuevo por al puerta y una camara de vigilancia encima de esta como de muestra- esa camara... no me da mucha seguridad- y se fue mirándola

debia haber algo sobre esto, lo presentia pero eso no seria una buena tesis para demostrar su inseguridad ante esa cosa negra con lente, dejo eso de lado y salio volando poruan ventana ya que estaban a 40 pisos sobre el suelo, ella senti al aire correr entre su fino cuerpo peor algo llamo mas su atención, parecio un auto a toda velocidad debajo de ella y a knuckle sy Tails en otro auto policial presiguendo a los roba-bancos, " debo que Knuckles empezo mal el dia le ayudare un poco" y bajo cayendo justo arriba del capote del auto, los tipos se sorprendieron al verla llegar de manera sorpresiva y ellos se estrellaron contra un arbol cerca de una pequeño plaza. El auto se detuvo justo al frente de ella y de el se bajaron Knuckles y Tails que venian a felicitarla de su intervención contra los malos.

Gracias por ayudarnos a capturarlos- dijo el zorro dándole la mano- soy el capitan de la policía W.P me llamo Miles Prower

No es nada me llamo Rouge, capitan Miles-

Me molesta que me digan asi, todos me dicen Tails suena mejor- rie discretamente

Si, si ud lo quiere asi- mira que los tipos estan amarrados con esposas y llevados en el reten de la policia por el echidna- hola Knuckles ¿como estas?

Bien ahí trabajando- le acerca al grupo que estaba un poco mas alla

Veo que uds se conocen- dijo este empezando al volar un poco para no aburrirse

Si, nos conocemos un poco ¿verdad Rouge?-

Es cierto, nos conocimos ayer en la noche-

Ah que bueno, yo tengo que llevar a los ladrones al cuartel nos vemos Rouge- y emcendio el motor del vehículo- chao Knuckles nos vemos alla

Chao Tails-

Esperame a la hora del almuerzo- dijo el rojo

Bueno Knuckles veo que nos dejaron solos- al decirlo se sonrojaron al verse uno al otro

Este... si, pero yo debo volver la cuartel a revisar algunos archivos cuidate y gracias por todo- le dio un beso en la mejilla- nos vemos ya sabes mi numero- camino por la vereda

Chao Knuckles cuidate, te llamare- y se fue del lugar

Sonic salio del baño pero al sorpresa de ete fue que Shadow se le tirara encima y tratara de golpearlo, parecia tipica riña el erizo negro estaba encima del azul a punto de pegarle cono la otra vez en la playa, pero se rio de nuevo y dejo de ver la cara de asustado que tenia Sonic en ese momento al verlo asi de manera "sorpresiva"

Tal parece que te di el susto ¿no Sonic?- tomo su libro del stante y se puso a leer

Rencoroso- dijo este cerrando la puerta

Correccion, vengativo, suena mas malvado ¿no lo crees? Con esa estamos a mano- dijo con su semblente frio

¡¡¡Si, si, si mama como tu digas!-

ahora leia el libro llamado "como debería ser..." un libro de amor donde dos personas tratan de vencer al destino que les jugara de manera contraria a sus sueños y deseos. Se lo presto anmi aunque no lo creia tenia algunos libros y Shadow lo acepto con su fria miarada que le tenia pero con cortesía aunque lo le cayera bien no era razon de tratarla tan mal como antes y mucho menos si le prestaba un libro nuevo, es decir reciente. Ya llevaba unas 59 paginas y Sonic salio de su pieza , parecia muy apurado, Shadow solo escucho algo de " voy y vuelvo" cosa que se tradujo en "vuelvo MAS rato", este cerro al puerta que Sonic dejo abierta por descuidado y sono el telefono y el erizo solitario tomo el auricular

alo?-

soy yo, quiero que vengan a la tarde como a las 4 pm- miro el reloj y aun eran las 11 am- espero verlos a ti a Sonic, tenemos que hablar sobre un trabajo extra que les tengo a uds

si señor como ud diga-y colgo

"¿que sera ese trabajo extra para los dos? Nunca nos habia dado otro trabajo que matar, nada mas..." no le tomo mucha importancia y siguió con su lectura mientras el sol llegaba a subir encima de la ciudad de station square.

No sabia como empezar pero debia contarle ya que ella hizo lo mismo con el, le conto lo que era antes de conocerlo al erizo azul, antes de la perdida de su madre en un accidente automovilístico siendo este su peor recuerdo.

Lo entiendo Amy, se lo que es perder a la madre antes-

¿En serio?- se sentaron en la arena y Sonic tomando aire y valor para contar su pasado

si, y te dire el porque-

"era una hermosa mañana, yo iba bajando por las escaleras y vi que alguien salia por la ventana me asome y el tipo tenia algo rojo en su mano y se fue en una camioneta verde, volvi a mirar dentro de la casa como pensando ¿que podria ser ese liquido?. Despues de pensarlo un poco algo me distrajo, camine hacia la cocina donde se oia decir mi nombre y dos personas estaban ahí tiradas llenas de ese mismo color rojo que salia de ellos. Era sangre- pense y llame a la emergencias para que ayudaran a mi madre, ya que mi padre murio cuando yo solo tenia 4 años, entonces la ambulancia llego, yo me quede muy trist la verla como se la llevaban lejos de mi, mientras escuchaba de los vecinos y doctores que estaria bien. Me llevaron a una casa muy extraña, según escuche yo, en una conversación entre un policia y el señor encargado de ese lugar, que era un orfanato y yo estaria ahí hasta que encontrara familia...

paso asi asi pasaron 9 años viviendo ahí como su esa fuera mi casa, pero alguien que no le caia muy bien al principio me dijo que mi madre habia muerto, ya que el director siempre me decia que estaba ocupada en viajes, entonces escape de ahí sin nada mas que hacer lleno de rabia y culpa por no ahber estado ahí cuando mi madre me necesitaba, de no ayudarle cuando estruviera a nadie mas, ya que fui su unico hijo, entonces conoci a Shadow y llegue a lo que soy ahora, su amigo..." -en realidad no queria seguir contando mas ya que no le creeria si le dijera que es un asesino, y si le creyera se alejaría de él asustada

asi fue mi vida, por eso te dijo que se lo que es perder a una madre- se levanto de la arena roja y caliente

mira Sonic- esta saco una cadena que tenia en su cuello- esta es la imagen de mi madre

este se le acerco y miro atentamente a la madre de Amy: era un eriza rosada con el mismo estilo de cabello de Amy, su mirada era celeste, tenia las manos en la rodilla, como esas fotos antiguas, en un hermoso traje verde esmeralda.

Es hermosa, ya se porque sacaste tanta belleza Amy- dijo como riendo

Esta estaba muy roja, ese fue el mejor cumplido de Sonic hacia su persona

Gracias Sonic, eres muy amable- miro como el agua llegaba en sus pies desnudos suavemente

No es nada- sintio algo frio y salto muy asustado- ¡¡¡ahh, el mar no le gusta estar muy cerca de ella

Jajajajajajaja, bueno Sonic ¿nos vamos? Para que no te sigas quejando erizo tonto- estaba con las zapatillas puestas caminando tranquilamente con su Sonic a su lado " no podia creer que otra persona haya sufrido mucho mas que yo, pero esta muy feliz creo que ha superado ese pasado tan triste que tiene"

Bueno llegue- miro lo alto de edificio como si fuera nuevo en esto

Entro muy decidido al ascensor apreto un numero que no se pudo ver y espero que este preceso terminara pronto, sono un "tin tin" y se abrio la puerta, este salio casi corriendo hacai la primera puerta a la derecha y la cerro, miro que su compañero lo esperaba con un vaso que salia humo, Knuckles lo tomo y se sento en su sillon, pensando en esa chica Rouge otra vez, y que no se le podia sacar de la cabeza en el trayecto hacia el edificio de la policia W.P. " ¿que tiene Rouge que me hace pensar cada momento en ella?" penso mientras su amigo estaba al frente de el como preocupado de su estado casi perdido.

¿Knuckles? ¿ estas bien?- pregunto y eso hizo reaccionar al echidna

este...si ¿porque estaria mal yo?- miro a otro lado

humm, veo que esa chica que me presentaste te gusta- los ojos celestes se volvían oscuros al pensar mucho en lo que podria haber pasado

no... este ….es mentira- estaba muy nervioso

¿y por que esa cara roja y esa forma de a hablar muy nerviosa?- esto mas parecia un interrogatorio

este... bueno... yo ¡¡hey! ¿ por que me interrogas a mi? Yo tambien deberia decir lo mismo de ti- ahora este tenia la mirada de misterio

buneo mejor volvamos a nuestro trabajo Knuckles ok?- y accidentalmente boto unos papeles

como tu digas- "se que me oculta algo y lo voy a averiguar" queda mirándolo como si fuese sospechoso de un robo o algún crimen

¿por que me miras asi?¿acaso hice algo malo?-

no, nada-y prendio la tele

señor Knuckles tenemos los resultados de la autopsia y creo que hay algo que le interesara ver por favor venga- dijo un oficial forense que entro algo apurado, sudaba de tanto correr e informarle a los policias

eh? Que sera eso que podria ser interesnate- dijo el comandante

tenemos que ver, tal ves nos sirva para el caso- tomo su sombrero y se fue acompañado del oficial

"mas pistas llegan a mi y creo que estamos cada vez mascerca de atraparte asesino misterioso" penso mientras tomaba su sombrero "no te preocupes truck vengare tu muerte atrapándolo no importa si muero en el intento pero no peduo rendirme tan fácilmente" cerro la puerta y un poco mas alla en su escritorio estaba la foto de el y truck comoestban brazados como egresados de la policia W.P truck tenia una cara alegre en uan pose de victoria mientras que Knuckles solo cerraba los ojos mientras con la otra mano arreglaba su gorro y una gota de lluvia en la ventana proyecto en la imagen que cayera como una lagrima de la cara de Knuckles en la foto

"se demora mucho" eran las 4 pm, el aire cambiaba y la lluvia caia suavenmente hacia el suelo, este le habia informado por celular de la llamada del jefe y dijo que lo esperaria en el departamento a esta hora para ir a la organización "blood moon". sintio una energia porvenir a ese lugar que era su casa, estaba preparado para todo tenia su gema en su mano y su gunblade en una mano, pero vio que un erizo salio de esa ráfaga de energia, este es enojo tanto que estaba apunto de tomar su preciosa arma y utilizarla contra el pero se contuvo.

¿Que te dije de utilizar el time stop?- dijo este con una carita no muy amable

esta es una emergencia para mi y la utilize- dijo este con la ropa algo empapada

hump, esta bien pero debemos utilzar el poder para llegar a tiempo- y levanto su gema- ¡¡Chaos Control!

¡¡Time Stop!-

llegaron a la oficina, se podia ver la los mismos trabajadores de siempre, pero se sentia un aire distinto, como ellos estuvieran en otra organización, como si estuvieran en otro lugar, pero se les borro de la mente al ver como su jefe los esperaba en el mismo sillon de siempre y esta ves les pidio que se sintieran comodos.

Bueno ya estan aquí Shadow y Sonic, me alegra que vinieran la hora predeterminada-

¿Que sucede jefe? ¿paso algo malo?-

no Sonic , no paso nada malo. Lo que les quiero pedir que me acompañen a una fiesta de etiqueta que realizara un amigo mio muy importante y quiero que uds sean mis guardaespaldas, son mis fieles asesinos listos para todo, pero uds estarian como agentes encubiertos cuidándome de todo lo malo que pase dentro de la fiesta, ah y podran invitar a una pareja ya que asi lo quiere mi amigo, ¿que me dicen?- dejo su cigarro en el cenicero

no es mala la idea jefe- dijo Shadow

¡¡¡¡siiiii, fiesta!- el jefe y Shadow les salio una gota en la cabeza

tal parece que les gusto, bueno la fiesta es mañana jueves a las 11 pm en el salon sunset hill, asi que los espero en la entrada- unos guardias le pasan a Shadow y a Sonic una maleta- esta es su paga espero que la disfruten mucho

estando afuera el equipo "strong and speed" entran a su sitio a pensar la situación, estaba todo listo pero Shadow no le cabía algo en la cabeza que no le gustaba de todo esto, parecia ser muchas cosas a la vez y tambien ser nada. Sonic en cambio estaba bastante contento en ir a otra fiesta, ya que hace mucho no habian muchas fiestas buenas, pensando que esta vez seria la excepción. Se levanto y empezo a decir sus ideas al respecto que obviamente el erizo azul escucho con mucha atención. Decia que podria ser lago peligroso ya que no pedia ayuda a ellos, pero el otro le contra-restaba que era solo como "por si acaso" tal ves no pasaria nada y si algo ocurriera estarian ellos para arreglarlo, Shadow se sentó de nuevo algo convencido peor no del todo no dejaria su brazo a torcer al a duda y al misterio de ese invitación

¿y tienes algo como para la noche señor terco?-

no, pero dime que tu si tienes algo Sonic ¿no?- dijo este con su mirada fria

este, yo tampoco pero comprare uno si es necesario, tengo dinero-

por primera vez compraras algo productivo-

jejejej, mejor vamos a casa tenemos que avisarles a la chicas de esto-

¿iras con Amy, es un milagro que no la botaras como a las otras-

¡¡time stop!-

¡¡Chaos control!- y el lugar volvio a ser un lugar sin alma de nuevo

rapido comandante- dijo el policia entrando en el departamento de medicina

ya voy- decia este algo molesto- ¿por que no pueden ir mas lento?

Bueno aquí esta el analisis de una muestra muy extraña que dejo en la escena del crimen-

Saco un tuvo de ensayo con un liquido azul algo espeso- aun no sabemos que es pero si le aplicamos mas examenes podriamos saber que es y de donde se hace esta sustancia

Pareciera ser un liquido muy extraño- dijo tomando el papel con las pruebas realizadas

Knuckles tuvo por fin ese liquido en sus manos, ya que cuando Tails pidio el análisis, tomo el liquido y empezo a estudiarlo y revisar si los resultados eran correctos, este capitan tambien tenia un estudio de la biotecnología y la quimiotecnologia, 2 ramas fuera de lo comun para ese entonces pero el demostro que se las pudo y ahora es uno de los mejores en esas carreras tan difíciles, el lo miro y empezo a meterse mucho en el asunto del asesino misterioso como le llama el..." este liquido sera un paso importante en la búsqueda de ese condenado criminal, muy pronto tendre todas las cartas necesarias para capturarlo y asi al fin estaras donde debes estar" penso el pero algo le llamo la atención, el policia forente miraba atento como Miles habia descubierto algo de suma importancia, al gritar le zorrito de dos colas de alegria supo que era lago buneo, buenas noticias.

¡¡¡Por fin, descubri la sustancia rara que estaba en la casa de rest Atem!- dijo entre gritos y saltos

Dejeme ver sr miles- dijo este con cortesía el policia miro por el microscopio y miro unos datos de creación de sustancias que llevaba Tails con el y estas concordaban perfectamente- es cierto es el mismo codigo de creación ¡¡muy buen trabajo sr miles sabia que podia!

Mira esto Knuckles- el echidna entonces miro ocn atención el microscopio con algo de ansias por saber que descubrieron, estaba sudando, no se sentia muy bien pero queria ver lo que era...

Continuara...

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

este se que me tarde un pcoc pero lsu espera tendra recompensa ye ste capitulo valdra la pena y ahora es tiempo de dejar unas pocas preguntas para ids

1 ¿que sera lo que Miles Prower descubrio? R abiertas

2 ¿seran verdad las sospechas que tiene Shadow contra su jefe? R: abiertas

3 ¿sera amor o cariño lo quie sienten Tails y Knuckles por Cream y Rouge respectivamente? P: creo que sale en el "interrogatorio"

4 opcional ¿cómo estuvo el pasado de los erizos ademas incluyendo parte del echidna?

5 ¿por que la tranquilidad de las chicas al saber el pasado?

y las respuestas de la preguntas anteriores

1° no, Tails estaba muy preocupado de su amigo , pero Knuckles tuvo la sospecha de Shadow ×× punto para Knuckles ××

2 a pesar de tener muy buenas habilidades tenia algo a su favor que se llama seducción

×× punto para Rouge jajajaja××

3 bueno se lo tomaron de manera muy ¿tranquila,uno deberia pensar muy mal sobre esto pero ¿por que sera? ××aire de misterio××

4 para mi me gusto y mucho, hare que cada asesinato sea lo mas sangriento posible jajajajajaja ×× risa malvada ×× sangre quiero correr, sangre debil como de un mortal en las manos de los grandes Shadow the Hedgehog y Sonic the Hedgehog jajajaja

espero que dejen reviews y eso seria todo ×× carezco de imaginación ××. Nos vemos pronto

Ka No Ryu Shadonic The Hedgehog


	8. estando a prueba

_Disclaimer: debo decir que todos los personajes de Sonic pertenecen a Sega y a Sonic team, pero uno que otro personaje es de mi imaginación_

_Acotación: este fic es un versión distinta como son los personajes en la realidad, asi que no se sorprendan por las cosas raras que pasen y que no concuerden con el mundo de Sonic, sin embargo saldran algunas actitudes tipicas de estos personajes llevando a pensar que no es ciento por ciento cambiado….. ademas saldra la hora ×× es para que no crean que esto pasa en solo un dia seria ultimo de fome bueno eso no mas jejejeje XD ××_

_En el capitulo anterior..._

_(...)Dejeme ver sr miles- dijo este con cortesía el policia miro por el microscopio y miro unos datos de creación de sustancias que llevaba Tails con el y estas concordaban perfectamente- es cierto es el mismo codigo de creación ¡muy buen trabajo sr miles sabia que podia!_

_Mira esto Knuckles- el echidna entonces miro con atención el microscopio con algo de ansias por saber que descubrieron, estaba sudando, no se sentia muy bien pero queria ver lo que era...(...)_

_×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××_

_¿que te pasa?-_

_nada te dije, mejor vete ¿esta bien?-_

_bien pero no es para que me trates asi – el golpe se retumbo por el departamento de Shadow_

_habia tenido la pesadilla de nuevo, de nuevo veia a Maria Robotnik muerta por sus propias manos mientras lentamente caia el arma homicida en esa pieza blanca y a tocar el piso se volvia roja y el estaba asustado y despertaba sobresaltado._

_"¿Por que de nuevo?"- miro el reloj y eran las 4 am- "no se por que me quede dormido hoy"- y retomo la lectura al libro que estaba leyendo para no volver a ver esa pesadilla_

**_Capitulo 7 A: "Estando a prueba"_**

_la cuidad seguía embrujada en el ambiente de la luna y sus estrellas fugaces, el aire tambien era complice en esta noche tranquila llevándose las hojas de los arboles a donde el destino las guiara y tambien alguien estaba en eso, no podia dormir estos nuevos acontecimientos le impedían descansar. Knuckles entonces bajo a tomar un poco de leche en un vaso de vidrio mientras pensaba_

_"No dudo de lo que dijo pero fue difícil entender de esa manera que lo planteaba el, aunque a veces con suerte le atinco a sus terminos medios extraños"._

_Flash back_

_En ese momento estaba muy nervioso con esta pista tan importante que lo dejo bloqueado por unos minutos hasta que pudo razonar lo que le dijo Tails y el oficial forense sobre el lugar donde provenia ese liquido azul_

_¿que es esto?- dijo el rojo_

_es Typson una sustancia muy rara que muy pocos la saben hacer-_

_¿pero que hace exactamente Tails?-_

_bueno tiene un solo uso: sirve para desintegrar las particulas de objeto que lo contenga, es decir, si un pistola tuviera en su interior typson y le echaramos a un acido, la pistola estaria en buen estado ya que typson neutralizaria el efecto del acido que obviamente derritiria el arma...-_

_ademas no es corrosiva ni dañina pero es muy eficaz en su labor- continuo el medico forense_

_ya ok no entendi mucho de lo que me dijeron pero ¿cómo tu tienes una muestra de esa cosa si me dijiste que muy pocos la hacen?-_

_tenia toda la razon pero su interrogante seria aclarada en pocos segundos_

_lo saque por ahí Knuckles- Tails empezo a sonreir- no es nada malo ademas no te preocupes por pequeñeces por lo menos sabemos que el misterioso asesino ocupa esta sustancia y que tal ves descubramos la ubicación de su escondite_

_fin del flash back_

_"¿que extraño? Por lo que se Miles siempre ha sido correcto en todo, aunque las apariencias engañan quien sabe que misterio me tendra oculto que no haya estado en su informe de vida?"_

_debe ser que estoy muy nervioso que hasta cuestiono el actuar de mis colegas- y dejo el vaso en el fregadero_

_a la mañana siguiente, les fueron avisadas a las chicas del la fiesta ademas ellas tambien por causalidad estarian ahí ya que que su tia videt Atem fue invitada y penso en su sobrina favorita como compañía pero no tenian pareja y obviamente querian que ellos fueran, pero Sonic y Shadow salieron para ver lo de los trajes..._

_¡apurate en la ducha ya que estamos atrasados!- dijo Shadow mientras sostenia la toalla en un brazo_

_esperame me falta poco- en unos segundos salio un erizo mojado y con la toalla en la cintura- ya entra_

_¡por fin!- este lo miro mal y entro_

_¿que le pasa? Es la primera ves que esta apurado en la ducha-_

_tengo prisa, asi que no molestes ¿ok?-_

_bien- entro a su pieza_

_desde ese dia sentia algo mas fuerte, no sabia pero era su corazon que latia mas fuerte al verla o al pensar en ella cada vez. El agua lo tranquilizo un poco, no queria demostrarle a Sonic una debilidad y trataba siempre de no mostrársela a el y a las otras personas, pensando que le podrían hacerle daño, se sentia bien ver como se limpiaba de todas esas preocupaciones y tener un rato de tranquilidad, ademas de estar leyendo un buen libro con una taza de café al lado, ya que lo nesecitaba. Ni se demoro mucho, solo se jabono y se lavo las púas, luego tomo una toalla y se la puso en la cintura, ya cuando estaba por entrar a su pieza tocaron el timbre y fue el a abrir._

_Hola Shadow querido ¿como estas?-_

_Este no con mucha alegria respondio_

_Ah, eres tu anmi ¿que quieres?-_

_Solo queria ver si habias terminado de leer el libro que te preste- Shadow fue al living- pero si aun no lo terminas no importa_

_Ya lo termine de leer, me gusto mucho la trama gracias anmi- le sonrio_

_Hey ¿que te pasa? tu no eras asi antes Shadow¿hay alguien cierto?- entonces empezo a interrogarle pero se callo al ver como el cierran la puerta en su cara otra vez- ¡ya me las pagaras y descubrire quien es esa!_

_Ya me hacia extraño no escucharla otra vez, tal vez no debi ser tan amable con ella- y se dirigio a su pieza_

_En un lugar un poco mas apartado de ahí, estaba Amy comprando en el mall con Maria para esa noche de gala tan especial ya que sus galanes estarian muy guapos y querian ser la pareja perfecta para ellos. Maria estaba algo "lenta", es decir algo cansada mientras la otra saltaba de un lado para el otro viendo trajes bonitos en las vitrinas cada vez que veia uno bonito o de su gusto le preguntaba a su amiga como luciria con ese traje, pero ademas de algo cansada pensaba en su erizo de la noche que le demostro su lado mas debil y su sensibilidad._

_¿Te pasa algo?- dijo esta al reiterarle como 4 veces la misma pregunta de "¿cómo me veria?"_

_no, nada-_

_en serio dime tal vez te pueda ayudar-_

_no, solo quiero descansar- se sento en una banca- gracias Amy estare bien_

_bueno pero si te pasa algo ya sabes que yo te ayudo ¿ok?-entrando en una tienda muy lujosa_

_bien- se paro con muchas energias y entro con alegria- "debo verme bonita para el"_

_ocuparon las técnicas que supuestamente eran para emergencia o para el trabajo. Apareciendo en un callejón estaban Sonic y Shadow saliendo de el como si nada mirando a los lados. Sonic estaba callado esta vez, cosa que Shadow sospecho por un momento pero se dio cuenta el porque: el traia un discman y parecia muy tranquilo como un potro salvaje pero manso, y volvio a pensar en donde habia visto esa tienda de trajes._

_¡Oye Sonic!- golpeo los audifonos- vamos no te quedes ahí- y cruzo a la otra cuadra_

_espera debo cambiar de canción- cruzo la calle apresurado ya que estaba apunto de cambiar de luz roja- ¿no entendiste que me esperaras?_

_¿Como no vas a entender tu que debiamos cruzar la calle si estas con esas cosas en las orejas?- se volteo rapidamente-vamos, tengo prisa_

_ok- lo apago y camino al lado de el_

_el despertador sono, peor el no queria aun despertar. Sono otro como a los 5 minutos despues y ahí salio de su cama con ojeras caminando en dirección al baño a su ducha._

_Ya despues de tener todo ordenado y haber desayunado, salio de su casa bastante pensativo aun tenia unas dudas sobre lo de ayer pero esta ves parecia mas seguro en si mismo. Ademas de pensar en un operativo para atrapar al "asesino misterioso" penso invitar a la chica Rouge a salir en estos dias para conversar un rato ya que no tenian mucho tiempo para verla. "me gustaria, ojala que no me rechaze esta oferta"_

_Entro y vio que algo no estaba bien: muchos poliias estaban de aquí para alla, pero vio que uno se le acerco de manera rapida, este el informo que habian llamado avisando que un delincuente habia puesto una bomba en el mall "spirit gem" siendo el mismo donde estaban Amy y Maria y que estallaria en 30 minutos. El oficial espero que Knuckles reaccionara y cuando al fin lo hizo pregunto:_

_¿Y donde esta Tails?-_

_esta en camino al mall no se preocupe fueron todos los expertos con el-_

_bien digale al capitan frig que me mantenga al tanto si llamo de nuevo ese bastardo-_

_si mi comandante- y partio como bala a su destino_

_si fallo como doctor no queria fallar de nuevo como policia, lo haria sentirse mal por dentro y esta vez seria peor por eso trataria de impedir que mucha gente inocente sea victima de ese malhechor. "no le fallare a la gente que debo cuidar ahora" tomo su auto-patrulla y se dirigio con gran velocidad al lugar donde estallaria la dichosa bomba. Al llegar estaban algunos ciudadanos mirando con curiosidad el gran mall y murmurando que algo pasaba ahí, obviamente detrás de una barrera de protección echa por sus oficiales. Dejo el auto cerca y salio de el abriendose paso por la muchedumbre, un oficial de otra compañía lo miro extraño y le impidio entrar al lugar_

_¿como que no puedo entrar?- no tenia tiempo que perder y mucho menos ahora- déjeme pasar ¡AHORA!_

_No puedo- entonces Guhn llego, siendo el un policia de la compañía de Knuckles- mira este señor quiere entrar_

_Es el comandante Knuckles¿no lo sabias Tig?- dijo Guhn_

_Oh lo siento no lo sabia-_

_Gracias por darte cuenta tarde- miro muy mal a Tig y se abrieron las puertas del mall_

_¿Donde dijiste que estaba Shadow?-_

_estaba por aquí- doblo en una esquina y vio lo mismo que vio el comandante de la policia W.P- ¿que hace esta gente aquí?_

_No se ¿sera que un cantante famoso vino aquí?-_

_No lo creo entonces ¿que estara haciendo la policia aquí entonces con armamento especial? Vamos tenemos que ver esto- paso por la gente asustada ya que sabian lo que pasaba adentro y trataban de huir de ese lugar_

_Hey ¿a donde van todos¿Que paso aquí?- Sonic corrio a gran velocidad hacia donde estaba Shadow- ¿que pasa aquí shadow¿sabes que pasa dentro del mall?_

_Si, alguien ha puesto una bomba y va a estallar en 10 minutos- detrás de la barrera de seguridad pudo oir la conversación de 2 oficiales que se integraban al equipo de rescate- mejor salgamos que aquí- pero se detuvieron de golpe al escuchar la ultimo informe del capitan al comandante_

_¡No puede ser que hayan 2 personas aun en el mall!- dijo Knuckles preocupado- ¿donde se encuentran?_

_Estan atrapadas en el ascensor comandante, las dos personas son erizas: una rosada llamada Amy y la otra rubia llamada Maria- el capitan tred, que habia venido con el capitan Miles, estaba en la parte de rescate tambien_

_Pero ¿aun no encuentran la bomba? Asi nos daria algo de tiempo para sacarlas de ahí-_

_Aun no, pero el ascensor esta en el piso 24 y sabemos que se corto un cable de contención, un minimo movimiento erroneo y las 2 serian victimas de un daño irreparable-_

_Maldición, bien te encargo de la búsqueda yo ire a salvarlas-_

_Bien comandante Knuckles-y entro a buscar ese bomba de tiempo_

_Nadie nos ve ahora Shadow ocupa el Chaos control ahora- eran los unicos que estaban en el area_

_No, deja que esto lo arregle el solo- se volteo y empezo a caminar- somos asesinos no heroes ¿entiendes?_

_¿quieres que Maria se muera mientras que tu estas ahí parado sin hacer nada!- grito de rabia- ¡yo no me quedare ahí viendo como su vida corre peligro!- el time stop fue activado y Sonic desaparecio_

_"¿es eso lo que realmente quieres Shadow¿ quieres que ella se muera¿eso quieres¿Eso quieres?..." el solo escuchar estas preguntas en la mente le causaba mucho dolor. "¡yo no me quedare ahí viendo como su vida corre peligro!" tambien recordo lo escuchado recientemente. "no voy a perder a una persona especial mas por solo ser un asesino" tomo con fuerza su gema la miro con decisión y grito ¡Chaos control!_

_¿Que pasa?- ya estaba en el 4 piso y siente que lo llaman- ¿alo?_

_Knuckles tenemos malas noticias- sonaba nervioso- la bomba explotara en menos de 5 minutos sal de ahí ahora mismo_

_No puedo Tails no puedo dejar que esas personas mueran ¿entiendes?- y colgo- no puedo dejar que nada les pase a ellas_

_¡Ayuda!- el micrófono estaba encendido pero no hubo respuesta- ¿hay alguien!_

_Nunca pense que esto podria llegar a pasar- miro el suelo con desanimo- no queria teminar mi vida de esta manera- sintio una mano en su hombro y levanto su mirada_

_No te preocupes, la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde ahora Maria ya veras que nos van a sacar de aquí te lo prometo- apreto del boton de emergencia de nuevo y pidio ayuda- ¡ayuda!_

_Presiento que si vamos a salir de aquí- dijo Maria levantándose- esta muy cerca puedo sentir el venir de alguien_

_Habia aparecido en el piso 24, miro el lugar donde se toma el ascensor y sintio tambien que su amigo estaba ahí: habia reaccionado y estaba listo para ayudarlo a rescatarlas, buscaron por el lugar pero nada solo tiendas y un pasillo que llevaba a las escaleras. Shadow recordo que una vez vino aquí a comprar ropa y le indico a Sonic que el ascensor estaba en el pasillo y este lo entendio acompañándolo al rescate. Abrieron la puerta con sus fuerzas juntas y vieron que el ascensor estaba con un cable roto por culpa de tener una mala mantencion, Sonic bajo por la cuerda y luego Shadow, se subieron lentamente al techo y abrieron la puerta de emergencia que tiene todo ascensor. Adentro sintieron que alguien estaba ahí arriba y que las salvarian, miraron como removieron la salida y vieron a sus dos erizos que estaban para ayudarlas, ambas asombradas de su llegada salvadora tomaron las mano de Sonic que le ofrecia subirlas y Shadow solo estaba atento a los cables que estaban algo sospechosos ya que no mostraban tanta resistencia_

_Dense prisa esto no me gusta nada-vio que algo brillaba arriba, muy arriba en la maquinaria, pero bajo la mirada para comprobar si estaban las dos a salvo_

_¡Shadow!- lo abrazo pero miro arriba tambien ya que oia un ruido extraño, como un reloj- ¿que es ese sonido de tic tac?_

_Es la bomba- dijo Shadow- debemos salir de aquí Sonic ya sabes que hacer_

_Bien, chicas tomen mi mano- ambas aferradas a sus compras tomaron sus manos y Sonic corrio hacia arriba donde estaba la puerta abierta- ¿que haras Shadow?_

_Tengo que sacar esa bomba- ocupo el Chaos control para estar en la maquinaria- bien veo que esta tipo fue muy listo pero no tan listo como yo- tomo la bomba y se fue de ahí estando en el mar y lo lanzo con fuerza estallando en el aire luego volvio a mall_

_¿Como nos encontraron?- pregunto Maria_

_escuchamos la conversación de los policias- respondio Sonic_

_bien echo Sonic eres muy valiente- Amy muy feliz abrazo a su erizo azul- los dos son unos heroes_

_no es para tanto Amy hicimos lo que debiamos hacer nada mas-_

_esto lo hizo pensar a Shadow "no se si podriamos llamarnos heroes, no creo que nos llamen asi, solo las ayudamos y ya" su rostro cambio a uno serio y despreocupado, miro con tranquilidad su reloj y vio que no era hora de charlar ahora_

_bueno nos tenemos que ir- Sonic le dio un beso a Amy y se despidio de maria- estamos muy atrasados_

_Shadow- el se detuvo- gracias por salvarnos la vida- Maria decidida lo miro ya que el se habia volteado_

_No te preocupes Maria , bueno nos vemos a la noche- le sonrio un poco y luego se alejaron como 2 flash a gran velocidad_

_Nunca lo pense de ellos que nos vinieran a salvar en este caso de peligro-_

_Vamos Amy no es tiempo de hacer preguntas sin unas respuestas- miro el traje comprado- esta noche sere la mujer mas feliz de mi vida_

_Hey ¿yo que? Acaso ¿yo no estare feliz tambien?-_

_Perdon seremos mas mujeres mas felices, pero...- de pronto se detuvo- tengo una idea Amy pero tenemos que ir a mi casa ahora_

_Hey espera- y ambas se fueron corriendo_

_Señor tenemos noticias buenas: las chicas han sido liberadas y la bomba ya no se encuentra en el mall. Al parecer 2 personas fueron las que salvaron a las chicas, pero una era bastante misteriosa ya que aparecia de un lado a otro-_

_Bien, me alegro- empezo a ocupar el segundo ascensor- pero dime frig ¿ese ¿bastado llamo de nuevo?_

_No, eso es extraño pero estamos listos aquí: no se ha registrado ningún herido en este atentado._

_Nos vemos frig me avisas ante cualquier percance chao- miro el celular y en ella se dibujo la cara de Rouge, este se sonrojo- "es linda, como celebración la invitare a salir"..._

_Continuara..._

_×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××_

_bien no me parecio mala idea cortar el capitulo en 2 bueno pero en realidad sera solo uno: A y B seran la forma de explicar la continuacion del capitulo. Gracias Kentaru decidi hacerla corta espero que ahora no te cueste leerla ¿ok?_

_Las preguntas y las respuestas al final del capitulo 7 B..._

_Bueno me despido de uds esperando que se diviertan con el fanfic_

_Ka no Ryu Shadonic the Hedgehog_


	9. el baile de las mascaras

_Disclaimer: debo decir que todos los personajes de Sonic pertenecen a Sega y a Sonic team, pero uno que otro personaje es de mi imaginación_

_Acotacion: veo que lo deje muy botado a este y mis demas fics asi que tratare de actualizarlos lo mas pronto posible, jejejejeje U pero lo que pasa es que el preuniversitario me es muy cansador y no me queda tiempo para hacer las cosas que me gustan pro ejemplo escribir pero hare lo posible…._

_En el capitulo anterior…_

_Bien, me alegro- empezo a ocupar el segundo ascensor- pero dime frig ¿ese bastado llamo de nuevo?_

_No, eso es extraño pero estamos listos aquí: no se ha registrado ningún herido en este atentado._

_Nos vemos frig me avisas ante cualquier percance chao- miro el celular y en ella se dibujo la cara de Rouge, este se sonrojo- "es linda, como celebración la invitare a salir"..._

_Continuara..._

_××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××_

_las luces de la ventana hacian que el las mirara con cierta atención pero su ilusion se borro cuando sintio que lo llamaban._

_Knuckles te llaman por telefono- dijo tails sosteniendo en auricular- es Rouge_

_¿En serio?, digo que bueno-y lo tomo- ¿alo rouge?_

_"hola knuckles"-se escucho por un extremo- "recibi una llamada tuya y queria saber de que me tenias que contar"_

_bueno es que…- sus nervios le impedian balbucear palabra alguna hasta que tails le dio un empujon- me gustaria saber su quieres salir hoy a la noche_

_"este dejame ver si esta noche esoty libre esperame ok?... ya, ok si puedo ademas yo tambien quiera llamarte para ver si estabas libre esta noche"-_

_me alegra que puedas acompañarme-miro su foto que estaba colgada en la pared de el con alguien mas…- entonces ¿a que hora te paso a buscar?_

_"Como a las 10 ¿tu sabes donde vivo no?"-_

_si, la otra vez tu me dijiste ¿o dime que ya no te acuerdas?-_

_"oh, es cierto"- se escucha una risa-"jajajaja, ok hoy a las 10 no llegues tarde"_

_esta bien bye- y colgo_

_te noto feliz-_

_no tenemos tiempo que perder tenemos trabajo- mirando su reloj pulsera- es nuestro turno- y knuckles seguido por tails salen de la oficina_

**_Capitulo 7 B: "El baile de las sombras"_**

_Tenemos que hablar-_

_¿de que quieres hablar?- dejo su libro de vampiros en la mesita del living_

_hay algo que yo estaba pensando hace mucho- dijo el erizo azul_

_mmm….¿tiene que ver con esa tal amy¿o me equivoco?-_

_no, es lo que te pasa a ti-se sienta al frente de el- me preocupas mucho te he visto raro estos dias_

_estas loco-lo miro seriamente- yo nunca cambiaria por nada en este mundo_

_bueno eso yo pense, no creo que seas capaz de matarme…-_

_no sabes de lo que soy capaz sonic, he hecho cosas peores y no creo que otro homicidio me afecte- se levanto_

_sabia que responderias asi- y lo abraza- veo que aun sigues de terco pero no me importa- se aleja de el para verle la cara- pero si no me quieres contar después hablaremos tengo que hacer algo primero nos vemos mas rato- abrio la puerta y la cerro por fuera_

_"me conoces muy bien ¿cierto Sonic? Tambien sabia que tu harias eso, yo tambien te conozco bien muy bien y creo que hay algo que me querias contar pero no pudiste por que tal vez yo te diria algo en contra, solo espero que seas capaz de decirme lo que te pasa"_

_no se tardo mucho a llegar al parque donde practicaria skate, ya esperaba que estuviera lleno. Unos tipos se le acercaron y lo miraron en menos_

_¡¡hey tu, rata azulina!!- al que llamaban los miro-¿sabes¡¡me cargan los tipos como tu este no es tu lugar andate de aqui!!_

_eran 2 tipos erizos tambien pero de color plateado y otro dorado. Un joven zorro reconocio al azul y se acerco a los erizos_

_no creo que les convenga luchar contra el- al ver a sonic que se ponia en pose de batalla_

_¿por que lo dices?-respondio el plateado emjujandolo-¿acaso el nos hara algo malo? Si es solo un debilucho_

_Ataquen uds si se creen muy valientes- y sonic los llamo con una mano_

_No sabes la paliza que te ganaste-el dorado se lanzo con un puño cerrado_

_Fue tan rapido, no pude creer que ese tal Sonic tuviera esa agilidad, esquivo a los tipos y cuando estos lo volvieron a ver, estaban en el suelo. De pronto el se les acerco y les dijo algo que no alcanze a escuchar, pero debio ser algo terrible porque salieron huyendo, luego ayudo a levantar al zorro y empezó a hablar con el._

_No se es pero creo que me gusta ese tipo Sonic. Me levante, llena de valor para hablar con el, esperando que el me acepte como un amiga…_

_Hola-dijo una ardilla de color cafe oscuro que le acerco a Sonic y al pequeño zorro-vi lo que paso y queria decirte que fuiste muy valiente y justo al defender al zorrito_

_No es nada, pero no se tu nombre-dijo el asesino_

_Mi nombre es Sally mucho gusto Sonic-_

_¿Como es que sabes mi nombre?- dijo algo sorprendido_

_eso yo te lo respondo- intervino el joven zorro- la gran mayoria sabemos que tu eres unos de los mejores en todos los deportes extremos_

_no es para tanto-empezo a pasarse una mano por una pua- solo hago lo que me gusta y lo disfruto_

_actuaste con un heroe, podria decirse que igual al que salio por la tele hace poco-_

_¿yo¿un heroe? Me cuesta creerlo de otra persona. He hecho muchas cosas malas que no me consideraria uno, si ella supiera quein soy no creo que diria eso de nuevo_

_no digas cosas sin sentido-se apeno un poco_

_no intentes ser modesto-y le dio un beso en la mejilla- ese es un pequeño agradecimiento por lo que hiciste_

_este…- se quedo pensando un rato hasta que acciono- tengo que retirarme no es por ser descortes pero me acorde de algo muy importante que debo hacer ahora- adios Sally y_

_¿tu nombre es?_

_Mi nombre es Alfred- respondio este_

_Nos vemos alfred otro dia- tomo el skate en su brazo derecho y salio con su mejor cualidad: correr a gran velocidad_

_3, 2, 1 y….-se abrio la puerta de su departamento_

_¡¡por fin!!- dijo feliz_

_¿que te paso ahora?- dijo dejando en su estante el libro ya terminado_

_es que se me acerco una chica y no puedo defraudarla-_

_¿a quien?¿a Amy?-mirandolo con cierto desafio a que le contara_

_este… si ¿ok? No quiero que ella sufra por mi, ni mucho menos ahora que llevamos algo magico entre los 2 ups-y se tapo la boca_

_veo que al fin te atinaste a decirlo-se cruzo de brazos y se volteo dandole la espalda- no me importa lo que tu y ella tienen total es tu vida no la mia, asi no me tienes que pedir permiso para nada_

_gracias- dejo su skate al lado de la puerta- ya me sentia atrapado si no le decia a alguien_

_lastima que tuve que ser yo quien tuvo que escuchar esas cursilerías- fue a la cocina y tomo la cafetera sirviendose un poco de café cargado, pero lo miro a los ojos- no te preocupes solo bromeo_

_espera- miro que en su amigo se mostro una leve sonrisa- ¿por que sonries?_

_Es que… no es nada- y volvio a su expresión facial normal: seria y tranquila- ¡¡olvidalo ¿quieres?!!_

_Esta bien- miro el reloj del living- falta mucho para el baile como 3 horas ¿que haras?- dijo Sonic dirigiendose a su pieza_

_No lo se aun, creo que dare una vuelta por ahí-_

_Ok yo me quedare tengo que ver ese programa de snowboard-_

_mmm… no dejes el desorden como la otra vez-tomo las llaves de la mesa y tambien tomo la chao emerald- cuida tu esmeralda ya que la ocuparemos a la noche debemos cuidar a nuestro jefe_

_aquí la tengo- se la muestra- ¿crees que la dejaria aquí? La ocuparia para un caso de emergencia como tu me lo dijiste la otra vez-_

_me alegra que me hagas caso- abrio la puerta y lo miro- cuidame el departamento ¿ok?_

_Si, si anda no mas yo te cuido- sonriendo- no hare nada malo ahora_

_Eso espero- y cerro_

_¿Y como esta?- le mostro la reliquia familiar_

_estan muy bonitos- dijo la que los vio – ¿estas segura que los podemos ocupar?_

_Si, segura son mios son una herencia de familia y esta noche es especial nos tenemos que ver especial-_

_Es cierto- de pronto se escucha golpear la puerta- pase- dijo respetuosamente Maria_

_Permiso-dijo la tia de Maria y cuñada del padre de esta: ramzal Atem- Maria acuerdate que debes estar con cuidado si sales, acuerdate que esta ese maniaco por ahí_

_Lo se pero no estare sola, estoy con Amy-_

_Ud sabe que yo la cuido como si fuera mi hermana-_

_Ya lo se y te lo agradezco mucho Amy-miro con atención el traje de Maria- es muy bonito el traje, se nota que eres un atem, todos somos buenos para los gustos_

_Ay tia, no me diga esas cosas no sabe que me ruborizo- trato de taparse con las manos_

_Pero si es cierto no deberias avergonzarte deberias estar orgullosa de eso- en eso abrio la puerta para retirarse-les venia avisar que el te esta listo y que deben bajar_

_Gracias señora atem- dijo Amy_

_No seas tan formal conmigo, recuerda que me puedes decir gramy-_

_Ups, de acuerdo gramy-_

_Apurense- y cerro la puerta_

_Creo que deberiamos ir a tomar el te, a ver…- se queda pensando - si queda ¿quieres un pedazo de torta de piña con el te?_

_Me encantaria mucho-tomada de las manos se acerca a la puerta al ver como Maria la abre-tu sabes que no puedo controlar_

_Eso es seguro-_

_Todo era tranquilo ya habian terminado todo, solo esperaba que llegara la noche para poder verla otra vez, se sentia muy tranquilo, ya no venian a su mente todo lo que paso en el pasado, todo desde aquel dia tragico… miro a su compañero y este le debio una sonrisa muy bonita, tanto que a veces era envidiada, pero no se podria competir con nada. El otro hizo lo mismo, pero se sentía extraño ¿Por qué esa sonrisa? Era muy parecida a una que conocio hace mucho, pero su memoria me jugaba siempre unamala pasada y no podia recordar con exactitud. Se sento y miro la televisión, coloco sombrero y miro el atardecer, el silencio se rompio cuando el otro se dio cuenta que miraba por la ventana._

_Estas ansioso ¿verdad?_

_No digas estupideces…- lo miro directo a los ojos- esta bien lo admito es cierto ¿Por qué no te puedo mentir¿sera esa cara de niño que colocas?_

_Puede ser, pero yo te conozco mucho y no podrias aunque quisieras asi eres tu-_

_Esta bien, oye ¿y tu no estas pensando en alguien por ahí?_

_Si…- sus mejillas blancas se tiñeron de rojo- pero solo somos amigos_

_mmm…- lo miro con ironia_

_¿por que me miras asi?- Tails pudo evitar mirar a otro lado que no fueran la mirada morada_

_bueno acompañanos a Rouge y a mi, llevala a pasear, sera divertido en un grupo grande- dijo Knuckles_

_¿en serio no te molesta?-dijo tomandose una cola_

_no, en absoluto ademas ya le habia contado de ti y te queria conocer-miro otra vez la ventana como el sol se escondia en el mar- no puedo sacarmela de la cabeza_

_¡ok!-salto y luego volo girando las colas- voy y vuelvo_

_Knuckles se acerco para verla mejor: su estrella. Nunca se olvidaba de ella ya que al verla veia su sueño que cada vez estaba mas cerca de el. Pero de pronto vio la carade Rouge que le decia "te quiero" y este no podia evitarse admirarla, pero tomo su telefono y marco…_

_Alo? Ya voy en camino…-mirando como mágicamente las luces de la ciudad se encendian_

_Sentado esperaba, no sabia el porque, sabia pero no queria acordarse de aquello, pensaba que debio haber estado listo hace rato pero no su costumbre era atrasar a la gente, pero de un portazo se abrio la puerta botando un skate y detrás venia Sonic que estaba por darse un golpe en el suelo pero por suerte se mantuvo en una mano_

_Ya te veia donde pertenecias-rio un poco_

_Jajaja muy gracioso ¿no?- miro a Shadow que traia su mejor traje de gala que celosamente guardaba- al fin te decidiste a ocuparlo_

_Solo quiero que el jefe no se decepcione- evito los ojos verdosos de Sonic cerrandolos al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos- no como otros…_

_Ya deja de molestar y vamonos rapido- el ocupaba su traje negro al igual que Shadow solo que este traia un pañuelo azul en el bolsillo_

_Luciendo un elegante vestido rojo y la otra uno negro con brillantes estaban Amy y Maria. Ambas miraron por un lado de la calle y vieron como Sonic y Shadow se acercaban caminando, ellos esperaron la luz verde y cruzaron en cu encuentro…_

_Hola chicas ¿como estan?-_

_Bien Sonic- respondio Maria-de nuevo gracias por salvarnos hoy_

_No es nada, hicimos lo que cualquiera haria en esa situación-_

_¿Sienten alguna dolencia?- fue como espontaneo la duda de Shadow_

_no, estamos bien Shadow gracias- dijo Amy mientras se enganchaba con el brazo de Sonic-bueno ¿nos vamos?_

_Bien-Sonic y Amy caminaron un poco mas adelante. Se miraban mientras conversaban algo de una nueva cancion en la radio_

_No sabia como actuar en esta situación: "vamos" dijo este, ella le sonrio poniendose incomodo, de pronto escucho algo que decia su acompañante: "no te sientas mal" y con esto la joven tomo un brazo del erizo y se apoyo en el. Una extraña sensación recorria, era como algo que antes habia sentido, algo que no recordaba, se sentia bien y como mas tranquilo apoyo su cabeza con la de Maria y cerro sus ojos carmesí que algunos envidiaban ya que lo veian muy sexy. Sonic por su parte se volteo y volvio a mirar a Amy que tambien vio lo mismo y se sonrieron. Se estaban acercando a la fiesta, Shadow sintio la muscia y miro extrañado el lugar, nunca la habia visto tan llena y su mirada se cruzo con la de Maria que le sonreia:"eres muy especial, Shadow" dijo en su oido y después se fue a hablar con Amy mientras Sonic se detuvo para acompañarlo. Escucho decir al erizo azul: "ya estamos aquí, debemos hablar con el jefe"_

_No te hagas que no viste lo que paso antes- lo miro con desconfianza_

_Ahí esta- se acerco a el y se volteo a ver si Shadow lo seguia- bien señor ya estamos aquí_

_Excelente, ahora ponganse esto antes de entrar- les paso 4 mascaras- ya saben estan aquí para que esten de guardias_

_Si señor- respondieron los 2_

_Si lo hacen bien tendran un gran bono por esto- el señor, vestido de color azul y con su mascara de hierro, entro- y tal vez tengan algun ascenso_

_Las niñas vieron como ellos estaban esperandolas cerca de la puerta_

_Tomen- Shadow les paso sus mascaras: Amy y Maria recibieron la de un angel- ahora podemos entrar_

_Gracias- Maria se acomodo las mascara y tomo la mano de Shadow- ¿entremos?_

_Shadow, como confundido acepto y entraron al lugar_

_Sonic por su parte le coloco la mascara a su amada y se coloco la suya: tenia una cicatriz y sus mirada era de un asesino_

_Pareces uno asesino en serie- rio ella_

_Jejejeje claro como digas-y entraron_

_La sala era muy grande, parecia una como la de un castillo donde los millones de invitados podian bailar sin problemas… Amy saco a Sonic y empezaron a bailar tranquilos, mientras Shadow estaba mirando a su jefe, pero dejo de hacerlo al ver como Maria se le acercaba con 2 tragos_

_Pense que te gustaria tomar algo- dejo el vaso con cierto liquido transparente_

_Martíni…- lo miro pero en el se reflejo el rostro de ella algo nerviosa-no esta mal hace tiempo que no tomaba- y tomo un buen sorvo hasta que lo dejo a la mitad_

_Ella por su parte tomaba un whisky, las miradas se cruzaron pero ese silencio de manera bruta_

_¿Quieres bailar?- mirando a los presentes- es que me gustaria bailar contigo Shadow_

_no se- diciendo como una verdad tipo mentira-es que en realidad no me llaman muhco la atención estas cosas medio privadas_

_vamos Shadow- lo tomo de un brazo- se que quieres bailar- y el sin oponer resistencia entran_

_la verdad es que no se bailar este tipo de musica, o mejor dicho todo-evito mirarla para que no se decepcionara de el-haria el ridiculo si empiezo a hacerlo ahora_

_bueno, seremos 2 lo que haremos- dijo ella sonriendo_

_¿los 2? No me digas que tu tampoco sabes-_

_pero no me importa, vamos intentémoslo-_

_La música, el Martíni que bebió o lo que sentía en ese momento, pero era súper mágico, lo que vio antes también lo fue pero se presento algo inesperado para el, Maria se acercaba mucho el sintio su cuerpo de mujer junto al suyo en una mezcla de calor y sentimientos. Shadow no podia mirar a otro lado parecia embrujado a la mirada de Maria, tanto quevio como ella lo miraba mas de cerca y cerra los ojos mientras sus labios se acercaban con lentitud… ¡¡warning!! Era algo espontáneo lo que ocurria, no sabia como reaccionar con esta sensación nueva que sentia ahora, mientras ella ya podria sentir el aire que venia del erizo negro en su cara…_

_Continuara…._

_Jajajajjaa que la deje en una parte muy buena… pero se pondra mejor en el otro cap_

_Soory por el atrasao (es muy largo el atraso) pero esto del ultimo año de cole es difícil pero doy mi empeñopara terminarlo bien y rendir un buen examen de ingreso a la universidad (jajajaja siiiii se puede!!!!!) de antemano gracias por su comprensión_

_Bueno me despidono dejare preguntas ya que tambien se deben haber aburrido con esto solo las hare cuando haya algo que pensar ok??_

_Ka no Ryu Shadonic the Hedgehog_


End file.
